Imperdoável Paixão
by Cela Hyuuga Malfoy
Summary: U.A Um romance escondido...um pedido de casamento...uma despedida trágica.O que acontecerá no final?Leia e descubra.KagInu..CAP 7 ON!
1. Inuyasha Yazaki

Disclaimer:Os direitos do livro _Imperdoável Paixão _e do desenho_ Inuyasha _não me pertencem.

N/A:Essa é um história baseada no livro _Imperdoavél Paixão _de Susan Mallery . Com algumas pequenas diferenças.E mesmo essa grande obra não sendo feita por mim eu adoraria receber alguns comentários.

Beijinhos,

Cely Potter!

_Imperdoável Paixão_

Cap 1-Inuyasha Yazaki

Osaka,Japão-1878

Inuyasha Yazaki voltara.Esse era o assunto do dia na Osaka's General Store,a única loja da pequena cidade Osaka,onde se podia comprar de tudo,desde mantimentos, ferramentas e implementos agrícolas até roupas finas e calçados elegantes.

Kagome Higurashi,a jovem proprietária,ouvia vozes animadas em meio ao ruído dos pregos sendo pesados na balança ao fundo do estabelecimento e às passadas dos fregueses no chão de tábua.

Os fazendeiros e os rancheiros,que tinham vindo à cidade em busca de suprimentos, comentavam a grande novidade:a volta de Inuyasha Yazaki para ocupar o lugar do xerife recentemente falecido.Os moradores mais antigos acreditavam não se tratar do mesmo rapaz que abandonara a cidade há sete anos.Ele não se atreveria a mostrar a cara em Osaka,depois do que acontecera.

Os mais novos queriam saber o que Inuyasha tinha feito.Vagas referências a travessuras infantis e farras de juventude não os impressionaram.Afinal,a cidade necessitava de um xerife,e se o sujeito fosse capaz de protegê-los e manter a ordem,seu passado não vinha ao caso.

As mulheres,reunidas ao redor dos rolos de tecido e dos figurinos com a última moda de Paris, comentavam que nunca tinham visto rapaz mais bonito do que Inuyasha Yazaki.

-Bonito e criador de problemas.-Afirmou a viúva Kaede.Depois, afastando-se do grupo,voltou para a frente da loja,onde ficava sua mesa de trabalho,que servia como agência do correio local.

As palavras da viúva atrairam a atenção de Kagome,que levantou os olhos da relação de estoque que conferia.O primeiro grande carregamento de mercadorias do leste acabara de chegar,e era preciso vereficar item por tem.

-Quem está criando problemas?-perguntou.A vontade de falar a respeito de Inuyasha venceu sua costumeira reserva.Perguntas sem fim giravam-lhe na mente:Ele estaria mudado?Lembrar-se-ia dela?Que bobagem,censurou-se em seguida.Claro que Inuyasha não esqueceria a cruel despedida de sete anos atrás...Mas quem iria imaginar que ele voltaria um dia?

A Sra.Kaede interrompeu a contagem de seu pequeno estoque de selos e ergueu a cabeça, ajeitando o corpete do vestido.Passados dez anos da morte do marido,ela continuava de luto.Na opinião de Kagome,apenas porque a cor a favorecia, constratando com os cabelos de um preto agora desbotado.

-No momento ninguém.-respondeu a viúva.-Estávamos falando de Inuyasha Yazaki.Aquele rapaz sempre foi mais bonito do que um homem tem direito de ser,mas também esteve sempre envolvido em confusões.É do tipo a quem as mulheres e os problemas perseguem o tempo todo.

Kagome enxugou a palma das mãos subitamente suadas na saia.

-Talvez esteja mudado.

Voltando-se,a sra.Kaede estreitou os olhos castanhos e encarou Kagome com atenção.

-Você nao era uma daquelas desmioladas que viviam atrás do rapaz,era,Kagome?

A jovem ergueu o queixo com altivez.Sua risada soou confiante a seus próprios ouvidos.

-Alguma vez me viu com ele?Pode imaginá-lo vindo à minha casa para me cortejar?

A viúva reclinou-se para trás na cadeira e sorriu.

- Claro que não,Kagome.Você sempre foi uma boa garota.Respeitável. - Ela voltou a lidar com os selos - Eu não a culparia se também também se encantasse por ele.Seria impossível censurá-la por isso.E Inuyasha não era de todo mau,sou obrigada a reconhecer.Ainda,assim,provocará problemas.Estou com um pressentimento.

Disfarçando a pertubação,Kagome foi refugiar-se nos fundos da loja.Atrás de uma cortina havia dois aposentos.À esquerda,o maior era usado como depósito para o estoque.À direita,uma pequena sala servia-lhe de escritório.Fechando a porta,ela apoiou os quadris na escrivaninha

Como o restante do estabelecimento,o lugar era limpo e organizado.Lutando contra a agitação que a dominava,Kagome colocou os papéis que trouxera numa pilha à direita no fundo do pequeno escritório.Lá havia uma bacia e uma jarra de água.Depois de arregaçar as mangas,tratou de jogar um pouco de água fresca nas faces afogueadas.

Não adiantou.O espelho oval colocado na parede mostrou-lhe o rubor de seu rosto.Seus olhos brilhavam,se de excitação ou medo,ela não saberia dizer.Os lábios rosados e carnudos tremiam.

Inuyasha Yazaki voltara.

Talvez não fosse ele,tentou acalmar-se enquanto descia as mangas.O nome era relativamente comum.Pelo menos,era uma vaga esperança.

Ajeitando os cabelos,Kagome voltou para a loja.Shippo,seu assistente,estava embrulhando um corte de musselina para uma jovem freguesa.Sem dúvida ela confeccionaria para um belo vestido para o baile.A comemoração para a festa da primavera ainda estava a meses de distância,mas as pesoas se preparavam para a data com muita antecedência. Pensar na festa contribuiu mais ainda para lhe despertar lembranças de Inuyasha.Trouxe-lhe à memória as ocasiões em que ficava dançando com os rapazes que seu pai aprovava,enquanto observava Inuyasha pelo canto do olho.Ele dançava com quase todas as garotas,menos com ela.Fazia-as rir com suas brincadeiras e as fascinava com seu charme.

Uma vez,porém,numa dessas festas,numa noite mágica de céu estrelado,Inuyasha a encontrara fora do salão,caminhando por entre o arvoredo.Não havia mais ninguém ao redor,embora a música das rabecas e sanfonas ainda se fizesse ouvir.Sem dizer uma palavra,ele a tomara nos braços e começara a dançar,segurando-a mais próximo do que os outros rapazes costumavam fazer.Tão perto que Kagome sentiu o calor do corpo jovem e másculo,e a respiração quente em sua face.Dançaram pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, girando, olhos nos olho.As mãos dele queimavam em suas costas. Depois, enquanto aguardavam no intervalo entre as duas músicas,Inuyasha inclinou-se e,por um breve instante,seus lábios roçaram os dela.Então ele a fitou e...

-Ei,Kagome.-Uma voz de mulher veio interromper-lhe as recordações.-Preciso de alguns metros de seda.

Piscando um pouco confusa,ela descobriu-se de pé atrás de um dos balcões da loja.A mulher à sua frente falava a respeito do próximo casamento da filha e da necessidade de fazer alguma coisa para a jovem usar na noite de núpcias.

Kagome voltou a devanear.Nunca tivera uma noite de núpcias.Nem um casamento.Aos vinte e quatro anos,já era considerada solteirona.Mas era também uma mulher de negócios,lembrou a si mesma, apressando-se a seguir a freguesa.E daí se Inuyasha tinha voltado?Não ligava a mínima.Não tinha tempo para procupar-se com isso.Durante toda aquela tarde,porém,enquanto trabalhava,sua mente reproduzia a música daquela noite há tanto tempo passada,e seus lábios tremiam com a lembrança do beijo de Inuyasha.

Às três e meia,Kagome não aguentava mais.Se outra pessoa entrasse na loja falando sobre a volta de Inuyasha Yazaki,ela gritaria.Todos comentavam sobre a tal possibilidade,mas ninguém parecia disposto a averiguar a veracidade da informação.

Não suportando o falatório nem por mais um minuto,Kagome marchou para seu pequeno escritório nos fundos da loja.Lá,colocou o chapéu,fazendo uma pequena pausa diante do espelho para verificar se estava direito e se nenhum fio de cabelo escapava do penteado.Depis,pegando o manto,ajeitou-o sobre os ombros e prendeu o fecho na altura do pescoço.Luvas e bolsa na mão,voltou para o interior da loja.

-Shippo,tome conta de tudo para mim-determinou, enquanto encaminhava-se para a porta.

-Aonde vai?-perguntou a viúva Kaede.

Detendo-se à soleira,Kagome calçou as luvas.

-Vou descobrir se é verdade.

A mulher mais velha ficou de boca aberta.

-Está querendo dizer...

-Que vou ao escritório do xerife.

-Mas,você não pode.Minha querida menina,se for ele...Bem,Inuyasha é "aquele" tipo de homem.O que as pessoas vão pensar?

A pergunta fez com que Kagome hesitasse.Tinha vivido toda a vida na dependência do que os outros pensariam ou não dos seus atos.Entre as regras de comportamento de seu falecido pai e tendo como cunhado o pastor da igreja local,ela sempre fora obrigada a levar em consideração as opiniões alheias.

Por outro lado,tinha de saber se era verdade.Se não fosse o mesmo Inuyasha Yazaki que conhecera,simplesmente se apresentaria e sairia de lá.Se fosse ele...bem,pensaria no que fazer quando o visse.

-Estamos em plena luz do dia-falou,enquanto abria a porta.-O escritório do xerife é um lugar público.Não é como se eu estivesse indo ao quarto de um homem,sra.Kaede.Por que alguém pensaria mal?

E antes que perdesse a pouca coragem que reunira,saiu para a calçada,dirigindo-se a delegacia.

Os saltos de suas delicadas botinas batiam nas tábuas de madeira da calçada em frente a loja.O calçamento continuava até a cocheira onde as diligências paravam,terminando abruptamente em frente ao açougue.Dali em diante havia um trecho de terra,até a calçada de madeira recomeçar diante da delegacia.

Sem hesitar,Kagome levantou a barra das saia até os tornozelos.Depois de observar com atenção o barro,a fim de evitar os piores trechos,e de fazer uma prece pelo bem-estar de suas botinas,atravessou corajosamente o lamaçal,alcançando de novo o calçamento.Batendo os pés para livrar-se do barro nas solas,ela cumprimentou alguns conhecidos, rezando para que não parassem para conversar e perguntar o que ela ia fazer.Seu coração batia disparado no peito a as mãos estavam suadas dentro das luvas de pelica.Erguendo o queixo,tentou ignorar o medo e aproximou-se da entrada do edifício de dois andares que abrigava a delegacia e cadeia local.Duas janelas flanqueavam a porta.Não eram lavadas havia meses,o que a impedia de apenas espiar o interior e ver a cara do novo xerife.Mas,afinal,não ficava bem uma dama espreitar pelas janelas dos outros.Não,o que tinha que fazer era simplesmente abrir a porta e entrar,como qualquer cidadão decente.Veria por si mesmo e depois sairia.

Fácil falar,mas difícil fazer.A indecisão a mantinha paralisada."Ora,vamos acabar logo com isso!",ordenou-se com firmeza."Tinha de agir antes que algum outro conhecido aparecesse.Além do mais,o que de pior aconteceria?

Sem fazer ruído,abriu a porta e entrou.Naquele momento,Kagome deu-se conta de que era a primeira vez que entrava na delegacia.Nunca tivera motivos para ir até lá.

Parada à soleira,inspecionou o ambiente.As paredes rústicas não eram empapeladas e vários cartazes de criminosos procurados achavam-se pregados nelas.Um pálido raio de sol infiltrando-se pelas janelas empoeiradas iluminava o chão riscado pelos saltos de botas e esporas dos homens que por ali transitavam.Três escrivaninhas ocupavam quase todo o espaço.Duas portas conduziam aos fundos da delegacia,onde ficavam as celas.Ambas encontravam-se fechadas,e com exceção dela própria,a sala estava deserta.

Aliviada,avançou alguns passos.Não haveria ninguém para testemunhar sua potencial humilhação em face de Inuyasha Yazaki.Claro,também não havia nenhum Inuyasha

Yazaki.

Devagar,ela aproximou-se da mesa maior,onde se via uma grande caixa de madeira.A tampa havia sido retirada e era possível ver o conteúdo:lápis e papéis,juntamente com um par de algemas.No fundo,Kagome avistou o cabo de uma faca,com as iniciais gravadas.Não dava para ler as letras naquela posição,mas nem era preciso.Inuyasha Yazaki tinha o hábito de gravar suas iniciais nas facas que certeza tratava-se de um I e um Y,idênticos aos que estavam gravados na faca que ela ainda guardava no fundo de sua caixa de jóias.

Era ele.O Inuyasha Yazaki que conhecera tinha voltado.

-Ora,que bela surpresa!

Continua...


	2. O Novo Xerife

_Imperdoável Paixão_

Cap2-O novo xerife

Era ele.O Inuyasha Yazaki que conhecera tinha voltado.

-Ora,que bela surpresa!

A agradável voz masculina,soando de repente às suas costas,fez Kagome virar-se sobressaltada.Ele achava-se parado à porta dos fundos,e a luz que vinha de trás tornava difícil para Kagome ditinguir-lhe as feições.Mesmo assim,ela o reconheceu de imediato.A largura dos ombros,a inclinação da cabeça e a graça felina do andar ao avançar na direção dela eram inconfundíveis.Kagome não percebeu que recuara até as escrivaninha ficar colocada entre eles.Ao dar-se conta disso,achou que o fato devia lhe dar mais segurança,mas tal não ocorria.Nesse momento,Inuyasha alcançou o meio da sala e a luz iluminou-o por inteiro.Ela quase desejou que tivesse continuado na sombra.

Os sete anos decorridos haviam-lhe acrescentado maturidade à beleza.Os cabelos continuavam tão escuros quanto antes,o comprimento atingindo a cintura.Os olhos igualmente escuros percorriam o rosto e o corpo dela com a apreciação impessoal de um comprador de cavalos examinando uma égua de raça.Kagome,porém,achava-se concentrada demais em estuda-ló para ofender-se.Havia pequeninas rugas ao redor dos olhos dele.Seriam devidas à exposição ao sol,ou Inuyasha teria tido motivos para rir e sorrir naqueles sete anos?As linhas em torno da boca faziam com que esta parecesse ainda mais sensual.O queixo quadrado e voluntarioso ainda se projetava em teimoso desafio.Uma vez Kagome lhe dissera isso,e eles haviam rido.A risada conduzira a beijos,e ele a abraçara pela cintura.Em seguida,suas mãos tinham subido até os seios dela e...

-Então resolveu me dar as boas-vindas-Inuyasha falou,pegando a cadeira e virando-a,de forma a sentar como se a cavalgasse.Dobrando os braços,encarou-a.-É uma honra.Faz isso apenas por mim,ou costuma receber assim todos os récem-chegados?

Kagome continuou a fitá-lo em silêncio,incapaz de acreditar que ele havia tomado um assento,sem antes convidá-la a sentar.Depois,sacudindo a cabeça,perguntou-se por que estava tão chocada.Afinal,Inuyasha estava se comportando exatamente como ela esperava.

-Vamos,Kagome,não me diga que veio até aqui só para ficar olhando para mim.Não me lembro de você como uma pessoa calada.

Ela lançou-lhe seu melhor olhar de desprezo.

-Seja bem-vindo,Inuyasha.Obrigada pelo gentil oferecimento de uma cadeira,mas prefiro ficar de pé.

As sobrancelhas escuras ergueram-se irônicas.

-Ah...uma exibição de temperamento.Também não me lembrava disso em você.Quer que eu pegue uma cadeira?Perdoe-me,mas sendo o bastardo da cidade,costumo esquecer as boas maneiras.

Kagome estremeceu como se ele tivesse lhe dado uma bofetada.Antes que pudesse recuperar-se o bastante,Inuyasha levantou-se e,pegando a cadeira da escrivaninha à sua direita,foi colocá-la ao lado de Kagome.

-Por favor.-Com uma leve curvatura,carregada de zombaria,convidou-a a sentar-se.

Estavam muitos próximos,agora.Próximos o suficiente para que ela distinguisse a total ausência de verde ou dourado nos profundos olhos castanhos.Nunca fora capaz de perceber o que ele pensava,e naquele momento não era excecão.A proximidade também lhe permitia estudar a leve cicatriz no queixo firme.Apertando os punhos,lembrou-se de como era delicioso tocar aquele rosto másculo.O contraste de texturas.A aspereza da barba começando a desapontar,a linha mais saliente da cicatriz e a umidade quente do macio lábio inferior.

O odor masculino envolveu-a,despertando-lhe os sentidos e amolecendo-lhe os joelhos.Aquele homem sempre fora uma tentação.E fazia tempo...Ela oscilou sobre os próprios pés,aproximando-se dele.Tempo demais.Os olhares de ambos se encontraram e se prenderam.O medo abandonou Kagome,substitído por uma deliciosa fraqueza.A respiração ficou suspensa em sua garganta.

-Sente-se,Kagome.-ele insistiu,em tom brusco,segurando a cadeira com uma das mãos.-Sente-se e diga que diabos veio fazer em meu escritório.

A zanga de Inuyasha completou o trabalho que a proximidade dele havia iniciado.Os joelhos de Kagome cederam e ela desabou na cadeira.

-Desculpe.-Sua voz soou trêmula.Um embaraço subjugou-a,fazendo-a baixar a pudera reagir a ele daquela maneira?Aflita,pôs-se a torcer as mãos,pousadas no colo,sem se atrever a erguer os olhos.

Não o ouviu afastar-se,mas,ao criar coragem para encará-lo outra vez,enconttrou-o sentado do outro lado da escrivaninha,do mesmo modo descontraído de antes.Nada em sua expressão denunciava o que estava sentindo,mas a irritação anterior permanecia no ar entre ambos.

-Foi um erro ter vindo aqui.-ela continuou,a voz um pouco mais firme

-E,afinal por que veio?-Inuyasha usava um casaco preto sobre a camisa branca.As convenções locais exigiam que os homens a trouxessem sempre abotoada até o pescoço,mesmo nos dias mais quentes do verão.Ainda fazia um pouco de frio,mas ele usava a camisa aberta até o início do peito bronzeado.Kagome podia ver até alguns dos pelos escuros que cobriam a pele bronzeada.Certa vez,sentados à beira do riacho numa noite quente de verão,ela se atrevera a beijá-lo bem naquele ponto,que agora se oferecia a seu olhar ávido.Tinha sentido o gosto e o calor da pele máscula.E ele gemera de prazer em seus braços.

Tolas lembranças,disse então a si mesma.Melhor esquecê-las.Inuyasha estava zangado com ela,e,claro,não podia culpá-lo.Ele tinha direito,com toda razão.Devia odiá-la,agora.

-Vim para descobrir se era você mesmo que estava de volta.-Desabotoando o manto,deixou-o escorregar para o encosto da cadeira.

Os olhos escuros se estreitaram.

-Não me venha com essa,Kagome.Podia ter perguntado a qualquer um.O que quer de mim,de verdade?

-Ah,mas eu não podeira perguntar sobre você.As pessoas iriam querer saber o motivo.Eu não suportaria que pensassem...

Ela engoliu o resto da frase,mas era tarde demais.Pela segunda vez,Inuysha levantou-se da cadeira,sem se preocupar em disfarçar a raiva,visível na rigidez do maxilar e na linha apertada da boca.Encolhendo-se toda,Kagome abservou-o aproximar-se.

-Não suportaria que pensassem o quê?-perguntou,detendo-se bem na frente dela.

-Eu não quis dizer o que está pensando?

-E o que você quis dizer "exatamente"?

Kagome não conseguiu encará-lo.Não suportaria o desprezo presente em seu olhar.Inuyasha realmente a odiava.Enxergava isso tão claramente como via o homem à sua frente.

Enterrando o rosto nas mãos,murmurou:

-Sinto muito,sinto muito por todas as coisas que eu lhe disse há sete anos.

-Mas não sente pelo que me fez.

O tom de Inuaysha foi tão suave que Kagome quase pensou ter imaginado as palavras.Erguendo o olhar interrogativo,viu-o sentado na ponta da escrivaninha.

-Você lamenta ter me chamado de "bastardo da cidade",mas não lamenta não ter ido embora comigo.De ter rompido uma promessa.

As palvras soaram inexpressivas,como se não significassem coisa alguma.Kagome fitou-o,em busca de uma pista dos sentimentos dele,mas não havia expressão nos profundos olhos escuros.

-Desculpe-me por tê-lo magoado.-repetiu,esperando que as desculpas fossem aceitas dessa vez.

-Oh,não,Kagome.As coisas não são assim tão simples.-Movendo-se com agilidade felina,ele foi agachar-se,bem junto dela.-As palavras que você falou aquele dia lhe pesam na consciência,mas sua atitude para comigo,não.

-Pare com isso-ela ordenou,mas sua voz saiu fraca,sem a menos autoridade.Não podia sequer fugir,já que para isso teira que empurrá-lo.O que significava tocar em Inuyasha.E isso seria sua perdição.-O que quer que eu diga?-perguntou,então,abatida.

-Apenas a verdade,Kagome.Por uma única vez,em sua vidinha miserável,diga-me a verdade.Se fizer isso,aceito seu pedido de desculpas.

O temperamento de Kagome começou a esquentar,apesar de sua confusão interior.Não reconhecia aquele estranho furioso.Nada tinha a ver com o Inuyasha de sua infância,ou com o rapaz encantador por quem se apaixonara naquele verão,sete anos antes.O Inuyasha atual era duro e assustador,irônico e frio.Queria fugir e esquecer que estivera na delegacia.Esquecer o calor daquele olhar,o cheiro másculo e a força das mãos que agora apertavam as suas.

-A verdade,vamos-ele exigiu entre os dentes

As mãos de Inuyasha sempre haviam sido ásperas devido às longas horas de trabalho duro na cocheira da cidade.O tempo não alterara isso.Ele apertou as mãos que Kagome conservava fechadas até as unhas dela se enterrarem nas palmas.A dor aguda libertou-a da paralisia que a acometera.Esquivando-se do toque,ela levantou-se de um pulo e avançou pisando duro,para o outro lado da sala.Respirando fundo,encarou-o:

-Está bem.-Sua voz soou alta e zangada.-Sinto muito pelo que lhe disse há sete anos,mas não me arrependo de ter ficado aqui.De não ter ido com você.

Inuyasha levantou-se também,sorrindo para ,não havia alegria ou gentileza naquele sorriso.Sentindo um calafrio,Kagome cruzou os braços na frente dos seios.

-E agora,está satisfeito?-peguntou,num tom de bravata.

O sorriso desapareceu enquanto ele voltava para sua cadeira.

-Não-disse,sem olhar para ele.-Mas finalmente falou a verdade.Seu marido conhece esse hábito de omitir tudo o que não lhe agrada?

Marido?Oh,céus,Inuyasha pensava que era casada.Kagome agradeceu o fato de estar de luvas,o que o impedia de ver que não usava aliança.Casada...Quando descobrisse que continuava solteira,presumiria que estivera esperando por ele?Não,ele não podia pensar assim.Claro que isso não era verdade.Havia inúmeras razões para não ter se casado e nenhuma se relacionava com Inuyasha Yazaki.

-Eu não costumo omitir coisas desagradáveis-limitou-se a responder,mantendo a distância que os separava.-E quanto à sua mulher?Ela sabe que você assedia mulheres,em seu escritório?

Dessa vez,o sorriso foi genuíno.Kagome tinha se esquecido da covinha que se formava na face esquerda de Inuyasha e da maneira como seus olhos brilhavam quando algo o divertia.

Contra a vontade,seus próprios lábios curvaram-se mos cantos.Ele sempre tivera a capacidade de amansá-la com seu charme,por mais zangada ou magoada que estivesse.

-Dificilmente você poderia considerar-se assediada,Kagome.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.-Cautelosamente ela voltou a sentar-se na cadeira em frente a ele.Dessa vez ajeitou-se na beirada,preparada para fugir à menor provocação.

-Não,ela não sabe que assedio mulheres em meu escritório.

As palavras não deveriam tê-la surpreendido,mas Kagome ficou abalada.Quem iria supor que Inuyasha Yazaki tivesse se casado?Lembrou-se da preocupação que a devorara pelo corredor todo o dia.Estivera dividida entre a esperança de que ele tivesse perdoado o que acontecera entre ambos e o receio de que quisesse continuar o relacionamento.Agora,nada disso importava.Inuyasha havia se casado.

-Quem é ela?-perguntou,rezando para que ele não percebesse o quanto se encontrava perturbada.

Apoiando os braços dobrados no encosto,Inuyasha perguntou,fingindo inocência.

-Quem?

-Sua esposa.

-Qual esposa?-Um sorriso preguiçoso curvou a boca máscula e atraente.

Ela suspirou

-Inuyasha Yazaki,nem mesmo você tem o direito de tratar sua esposa com tanto desrespeito.Quem é a mulher com quem se casou?

De novo,Kagome viu o sorriso dele desaparecer,e o bom humor ser substituído pela raiva fria de antes.

-Você quer dizer que mesmo bastardo da cidade deveria saber como tratar uma dama?E o que a faz pensar que casei com uma dama?

-O tempo que passou longe daqui deu-lhe uma acuidade mental que não consigo acompanhar.-Pegando o manto,Kagome ajeitou-o sobre os ombros.-Peço perdão por qualquer insulto que tenha falado.Asseguro-lhe que não foi intencional.Desejo muitas felicidades a você e à sua esposa.

-Não há nenhuma esposa,Kagome...Uma viúva quase me agarrou,mas consegui escapar.

A zanga de Kagome desvaneceu-se,sobrepujada pela presença arrasadora de Inuyasha.Não receava mais,não com meia sala e uma escrivaninha a separá-los.Seus joelhos ainda tremiam diante da beleza máscula e do vigor daquele homem,mas de alguma forma dominara a ,a confusão permanecia.Por que ele jogava com as suas emoções?Seria um castigo pelo modo como o tratara a sete anos antes?

Não.Castigar seria o mesmo que reconhecer que ainda se importava com ela.E isso não podia ser verdade.E,mesmo que fosse,nada mudara,mudara?Ele ainda era Inuyasha Yazaki e ela...

A porta foi aberta com força,sobresssaltando-os.

-Kagome Higurashi,pode me explicar o que faz aqui com... com esse homem?

Continua...


	3. Kikyou Ichikawa

_Imperdoável Paixão_

_Cap3-Kikyou Ichikawa_

A porta foi aberta com força,sobressaltando-os.

-Kagome Higurashi,pode me explicar o que faz aqui com ... com esse homem?

A irmã de Kagome,Kikyou,entrou no aposento com a determinação de um arcanjo vingador invadindo os domínios do demônio.Kagome desejou poder esconder-se debaixo da mesa,mas não havia tempo.

-Ah,srta.Higurashi-disse Inuyasha,com um sorriso-Que prazer vê-la de novo.

-Sou a sra.Ichikawa agora,senhor.O que pensa que está fazendo com minha irmã?

-Estavamos só ... conversando.

Kagome deixou escapar um gemido.A pausa entre as palavras "só" e "conversando" tinha demorado o bastante para despertar a desconfiança de Kikyou.O que, combinando com o sorriso sugestivo e a piscadela que ele deu em sua direção,com toda a certeza selaria seu destino.Kikyou ia fazer-lhe sermões pelas próximas três semanas,no mínimo.Kagome sempre lamentara ser a cunhada do pastor da cidade,mas nunca tanto quanto naquele momento.

Para piorar ainda mais a situação,Inuyasha tomou uma das mãos enluvadas de Kikyou e levou-a aos lábios com galanteria.A irmã deu um grito.

-Solte-me,senhor.Sabe quem eu sou?Kagome,diga a ...a esse sujeito quem sou eu.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha.Atrás da fachada zombeteira,do sorriso charmoso,ocultava-se a fúria.Podia captá-la na rigidez do corpo másculo e nas linhas ao redor da boca bem-feita.A qualquer momento,e sem o menor aviso,ele explodiria.

Sim,Inuyasha Yazaki estava de volta.E nada seria o mesmo daí em diante.

---------------------

Inuyasha correu os olhos de uma irmã para a outra.No passado,as garotas Higurashi eram tão parecidas que os estranhos as confudiam.O tempo alterara esse fato.Kikyou adquirira um aspecto matronal.Seu rosto,antes bonito e risonho,apresentava agora uma expressão azeda,como se o mundo não lhe agradasse.

Quanto a Kagome,tornara-se ainda mais bonita.Inuyasha devia odiá-la por isso,mas,ao contrário,descobriu que odiava era a si mesmo por ainda se sentir afetado pela beleza daquela mulher.Por que ela não se tornara feia e gorda naqueles sete anos?Ou ao menos por que não se casara e fora morar em outro lugar?

Olhando para o objeto de seus pensamentos, verificou que Kagome o encarava.Piscou então um olho maliciosamente para ela que,corando, mordeu o lábio inferior.

Pela expressão de pânico no olhar dela,Inuyasha sabia que estava rezando para que não tivesse percebido que Kikyou a tratara por Kagome Higurashi,e não pelo sobrenome de um possível marido.Isso significava que ela não se casara desde que ele partira de Osaka.Devagar,seus olhos percorreram o corpo esbelto,mas de curvas voluptuosas,voltando depois a pousar no rostinho encantador. Com certeza não era a aparência que mantinha os homens desinteressados.Além disso,Inuyasha lembrava-se muito bem do gosto daquela boca carnuda e da sensualidade que ela não conseguira controlar.Fatores que não deviam ter contribuído para seu estado atual de celibato,também.Sete anos antes,Kagome não sabia o que se passava entre um homem e uma mulher,mas estivera ansiosa para experimentar o máximo que as convenções permitiam a um casal fora do matrimônio.E,como ele bem lembrava,mostrara-se disposta a ir até mais longe.O pensamento provocou uma onda de desejo em Inuyasha, fazendo-o praguejar mentalmente.Mas,então, qual a razão de estar ainda solteira?

A voz aguda de Kikyou veio arrancá-lo da divagação.

-Então,o senhor sabe quem sou?-ela perguntou pela segundo vez.

Inuyasha,porém,não tinha mais paciência para aquele tipo de jogo.Voltando para sua escrivaninha,endireitou a cadeira e sentou-se, pondo-se a examinar alguns papéis.

-Lembro-me de tudo a seu respeito,Kikyou, inclusive aquela vez que você saiu correndo da igreja,tão aflita que não viu o esterco no caminho.Escorregou,caiu e seu vestido ficou imundo.Depois você ficou chorando porque ninguém queria sentar-se a seu lado,por causa do mau cheiro.

Kikyou ficou roxa.Pelo canto do olho,Inuyasha captou a expressão chocada de Kagome e suspirou,pensando se não teira sido por demais estúpido.Mas,afinal,que importância tinha isso?Kikyou era mais nova do que as outras crianças de quem fora colega na escola,mas a pouca idade não a impedira de juntar-se à turma que gostava de provocá-lo.Aos cinco anos,ela havia cantado o refrão com que o atormentavam:"Inuyasha é um bastardo!"Kagome,ao contrário,fora uma das poucas a nunca compactuar da brincadeira cruel,voltando as costas aos demais.

A caçoada tinha perdurado até Inuyasha ficar forte o bastante para surrar qualquer garoto idiota demais para não manter a boca fechada,e até tornar-se tão bonito que as garotas simplesmente se derretiam por ele.Mas nunca apagou da memória a triste lembrança.

Empertigando-se toda,Kikyou aproximou-se da escrivaninha.A raiva que sentia era quase palpável,mas não impressionou Inuyasha,que se manteve impassível.Kagome,porém,parecia abalada.

-Pois fique sabendo que meu marido é uma pessoa muito influente nesta cidade.

-Por que será que isso não me surpreende?-Inuyasha sorriu,expondo a charmosa covinha.

-Você não vai durar muito como xerife,Inuyasha Yazaki.Vou cuidar disso pessoalmente.-Ela apontou para a caixa sobre a mesa:-Não se preocupe em desencaixotar suas coisas.Vai estar de partida antes do pôr-do-sol.-Em seguida,voltou-se para Kagome:-Quanto a você,fico feliz por papai ter morrido e não estar aqui para vê-la cobrir a família de vergonha.

Com essas palavras,Kikyou girou nos calcanhares e retirou-se.Observando-lhe a partida,Inuyasha ficou pensando nas mudanças que tinham acontecido em Osaka desde que ele se fora.Novas construções haviam surgido na rua principal.A maioria das pessoas que encontrara até então era estranha para ele.Mas algumas coisas havia contado como certas:encontrar problemas,e o velho Higurashi estar presente para infernizar-lhe a vida.Tinha passado muitos anos tentando odiar o homem,mas acabara descobrindo que isso era impossível.Afinal,era o pai de Kagome.E Inuyasha sabia que,no lugar do outro,tendo uma filha como Kagome,ele próprio não permitiria que alguém como o rapaz que fora um dia se acercasse dela.

-Sinto muito pelo seu pai-falou então.-Não sabia que tinha falecido.

Kagome ficou surpresa.

-Obrigada-respondeu-Ele faleceu há cinco anos.

-Quem toma conta da loja,agora?O marido de Kikyou?

Dessa vez Kagome deu risada.O riso dela sempre fizera Inuyasha pensar em dias lindos de verão.Não sabia por que,mas naquele momento,veio à sua lembrança a imagem dos dois sentados na relva à margem do pequeno rio que corria a leste da cidade.De Kagome com os cabelos negros soltos sobre os ombros,os olhos azulados olhando-o com adoração.Inuyasha afastou a recordação inoportuna.Não tinha tempo nem interesse para relembrar o passado,e se o fizesse,seria melhor recordar a última hora passada ao lado dela,antes de deixar a cidade. Aquilo seria o bastante para impedir qualquer homem de ficar alimentando sonhos.

-Kikyou casou-se com um pastor-estava explicando Kagome.-Um religioso, Onigumo Ichikawa.Acho que já estava por aqui antes de você partir.É mais ou menos da sua altura,mas não tem cabelo.-Ela deu uma risadinha.-Bem,acho que naquela época devia ter algum,ainda.

Inuyasha retribuiu o sorriso.

-Um ministro?Combina com ela.Estou surpreso por você também não ter casado com um,Kagome Higurashi.

Um forte rubor assomou às faces aveludadas de Kagome,e ela engoliu em seco. Contraa vontade,o olhar de Inuyasha foi atraído para a boca sensual,cujo lábio inferior era bem mais cheio do que o superior.Lembrou-se de que costumava provocá-la,dizendo que isso lhe dava a aparência de estar sempre a fazer "beicinho",e das coisas deliciosas que aquele "beicinho" lhe dava vontade de fazer.

"Pare com isso!",censurou-se.Não podia ficar rebuscando o passado e encontrando boas lembranças.Tinha de agarrar-se à raiva diante do que ela lhe fizera,pelo menos até acostumar-se à idéia de vê-la outra vez.

-Eu nunca falei que era casada.-defendeu-se Kagome,nervosa.-Foi você quem presumiu isso.

-Então nenhum de nós dois se casou.

-O que não quer dizer que fiquei esperando por você.-ela apressou-se a esclarecer,altiva.

Essas palavras provocaram uma nova descoberta.Mesmo depois de tantos anos,Kagome ainda tinha o poder de magoá-lo.Evidente que não o havia esquecido.Tinha deixado muito claro o que pensava de sua proposta de casamento,naquela última vez.A dolorosa lembrança fez com que ele apertasse os punhos.Respirando fundo,obrigou-se a relaxar.Algum dia,nada disso importaria mais.

-Nunca me passou pela cabeça que estivesse esperando por mim.-falou,em tom agradável.-Até você mencionar o fato.

-Inuyasha.-Kagome sacudiu a cabeça.-Decididamente você não mudou nada.

-Oh,mas eu mudei sim,docinho.Sou um homem diferente.Muito mais perigoso.

-Talvez tenha razão.Em alguns aspectos parece o mesmo,mas em outros está muito diferente.-Ela ficou a estudá-lo durante algum tempo,e Inuyasha apreciou a maneira como aquele olhar se demorou em seu rosto,focalizando-lhe a boca.Era quase como se ela o acariciasse.Então,de repente,ela ficou em pânico ao perceber que o estivera encarando quase gulosamente.Desviou rápido o olhar,apenas para voltar,de novo atraída,a fitar o rosto dele.

-Em que mudei?-perguntou Inuyasha,adorando a pertubação que provocava em Kagome.Ela podia não tê-lo esperado,mas não se tornara imune à atração que sempre existira entre ambos.

-Você costumava ser mais gentil.

Jogando a cabeça para trás,Inuyasha desatou a rir.

-Gentil?Eu nunca fui gentil

-Comigo você era.

De repente o bom humor desapareceu.

-Isso a surpreende?Depois do que aconteceu entre nós?

-Você ainda está zangado comigo?

Continua...

N/A:Estou muito feliz pelos comentários que recebi,e espero continuar nesse ritmo até o final da fic.E não se esqueçam,os comentário ajudam muito para o dia que o cap novo será postado.

_Agradecimentos:_

_Lere:_Oi!Obrigado por comentar e ainda tentar se explicar,por não ter conseguido colocar o comentário no dia certo.Saiba que eu fiquei muito feliz,pois pensei que ninguém tinha gostado da fic.E quanto ao relacionamento deles,até o cap 5 ou 6 já vai dar para entender tudo.

_Lady Pandora L:_Oi!Adorei seu comentário e esteja onde estiver,aposto que a autora do livro adoraria saber que ganhou mais uma admiradora.E quando vc comprar o livro,vai ver que são poucas as diferenças.E,juro tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível.

_Nat D:_Oi!Não precisamos chegar a tanto.Eu juro continuar essa fic.Então vc não vai precisar mandar terroristas para me torturarem,afinal a tortura não leva a nada,só a uma autora desesperada.E respondendo ao outro comentário. Como eu consigo fazer isso com vcs?A resposta é simples,do mesmo jeito que eu fiz agora,não terminando a discussão deles.Ah...e para finalizar,seu comentário foi um dos que eu mais gostei.

_Otaku-IY:_Oi!Aguente sua curiosidade,pois eu vou fazer isso com vcs,sempre que eu puder.Obrigado por comentar.

_Mia:_Oi!Obrigado por comentar e achar linda a fic,mas eu não posso ficar com os créditos,pois essa fic é praticamente cópia do livro de mesmo nome.Quem merece os elogios é a autora do livro Susan Mallery.

_beka black:_Oi!Obrigado pelo comentário.E como dizem,a curiosidade matou o gato,então tente se controlar,pois com toda certeza eu não abandonarei essa história,que estou amando passar para esse anime maravilhoso.

_Julia Yuri:_Oi!Adorei o seu comentário,mas não posso ficar com os créditos,pois essa história não me pertence e sim a Susan Mallery.Mas,mesmo assim agradeço,quando disse que eu escrevo bem.

_Beijinhos,_

_Cely Potter!_


	4. Verdades!

N/A:Oi!A droga desse site deixou a fic com alguns errsos,ms espero q possam entender.Tentei concertar e ñ ajudou em nada.Então,espero que me desculpem.O cap5 chega ainda essa semana.

Bjs!

Cap 4-Verdades!

De repente o bom humor desapareceu.

-Isso a surpreende?Depois do que aconteceu entre nós?

-Você ainda está zangado comigo?

O que adiantaria negar,ele pensou.Ambos sabiam que era verdade.

-Sim.Ainda estou zangado.Já se passaram sete anos,e sei que já deveria ter esquecido,mas não esqueci.Afinal,mesmo que nada mais houvesse,Kagome,supunha-se que ao menos você fosse minha amiga.

-Eu era.-Mas sua atitude na ocasião tinha desmentido essas disso,ela abaixou os olhos para o colo,torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

-Nesse caso,deveria ter acreditado em mim.

-Eu não tinha certeza.Todos diziam que você era o culpado.

-Eu afirmei que não era.

Kagome ergueu o olhar para ele.

-Eu sei-falou baixinho.-Mais tarde,quando soube que você era inocente,quis lhe escrever para pedir desculpas,mas não sabia onde você estava morando.

-Levantando-se,Inuyasha foi para junto dela e ,estendendo-lhe a mão,ajudou-a a levantar-se também.Kagome era alta,mas o topo da sua cabeça mal chegava ao queixo dele.Seu perfume de flores era os negros cabelos puxados para trás,nada havia para esconder a perfeição absoluta de suas feições,da pele acetinada,dos olhos levemente azulados ou da boca carnuda...e trêmula.Quantas noites ele permanecera acordado visualizando aquele rosto lindo,tentando esquecer...desesperado por lembrar?

Quantas vezes havia implorado a Deus para permitir-lhe ouvir as palavras que ela acabara de pronunciar?O reconhecimento de sua inocência!

-É tarde demais agora-falou.-Nada disso importa mais.

Kagome fechou os olhos um segundo,perturbada.

-Oh,Inuyasha,não pode ser!Como você disse,o que quer que tivesse acontecido,nós éramos amigos.

-Não somos mais.-Ele não podia perdoá-la nem confiar nela nunca mais.E sem confiança não existia amizade...ou amor.-Você não quer ser minha amiga,Kagome.Afinal,continuo o "bastardo da cidade".

-Perdoe-me por ter dito isso.Mas você me deixou apavorada naquele dia.Eu não sabia o que fazer.

-Podia ter se limitado a dizer que tinha mudado de idéia.

-Fiquei com medo de que me convencesse.-Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.-Você sempre teve esse poder sobre mim.

Teria ainda?perguntou-se Inuyasha.Não.Não importava mais.Tinha regressado a Osaka para ficar em paz consigo mesmo.Para provar a si mesmo e aos moradores que era muito mais do que um "desordeiro".Quando seu contrato de um ano terminasse,iria embora para sempre e procuraria um outro lugar para criar raízes.Até lá trataria de ficar o mais longe possível de Kagome Higurashi.Ela sempre fora a sua maior fraqueza.E,ao que tudo estava indicando,isso não mudara.

-Vá para casa,Kagome-aconselhou-Vá para sua vida respeitável.Não voltei para causar problemas para você.

-Mas já causou,e sabe disso.Achou que podia simplesmente voltar aqui e ser o xerife?Que as pessoas não iam lembrar?

-Ao contrário.Estou contando com que se lembrem de mim.

-Nesse caso,por que voltou?-ela perguntou,intrigada.

-Você não entenderia.

-Entenderia,sim.Por que não me explica?-Aproximando-se,Kagome colocou uma das mãos enluvadas sobre o braço dele.Mesmo através do tecido o contato queimou a pele masculina.Afastando o braço com brusquidão,avançou para a escrivaninha,de onde pegou uma folha de papel.

-Aqui está tudo o que você precisa saber,srta.Higurashi-falou em tom ríspido,mostrando o papel.-O Conselho Municipal de Osaka assinou esse contrato comigo.A não ser que eu cometa um crime,serei o xerife dessa cidade por um ano.Não preciso de sua amizade nem de qualquer coisa que venha de você.

-Ótimo.-Pegando o manto que ficara sobre a cadeira,Kagome colocou-o sobre os ombros.Depois ergueu o queixo,altiva.-Guarde seus segredos e suas amizades.Vou dizer a todos da cidade que você voltou e que,se mudou,foi para pior.

-Por que não diz o resto também?-Inuyasha sabia que estava forçando a situação,mas desejava magoá-la do mesmo modo como foi magoado.-Por que não conta a todos o verdadeiro motivo de estar com tanto medo de mim?

Pegando a bolsa,Kagome respondeu,fingindo indiferença:  
-Não sei do que esta falando.

Começou a dirigir-se para a porta,mas ele foi mais rápido e impediu-a de sair.

-Estou falando sobre o seu segredinho sujo.Ninguém jamais soube,não?Sobre nossos momentos de paixão à beira do rio?

-Pare!-Ela tentou abrir a maçaneta,mas esta resistiu a seus esforços desajeitados.

Inuyasha,por sua vez,apoiou-se na porta cruzando os braços.

-Conte a todos como você gostava dos meus delirava de paixão quando eu acariciava seu corpo.

-Inuyasha,por favor...-Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos azuis.Mas a prova visual de seu sofrimento não alterou a raiva de Inuyasha.Ao contrario,fez com que ele desejasse feri-la ainda mais.

-Eu era bom o bastante para trocar carícias proibidas,mas não era para ser convidado à sua casa.

-Você não entende.Nunca me entendeu.Há coisas em minha vida que você ignora.Nunca pude lhe contar.Nem a pessoa alguma.

-Típico de sua parte,Kagome Higurashi.Sempre guardando seu segredinhos sujos.Acaso alguém ficou sabendo que prometeu casar-se comigo?

Ela sufocou um soluço.

-Deixe-me sair.-Desesperada,forçou a maçaneta.-Eu não queria que acontecesse assim.Sinto muito.

-Sente muito por ter concordado em casar comigo,ou por ter jogado a proposta de volta na minha cara?Sente por não ter podido casar-se com o "bastardo da cidade"?

Inuyasha afastou-se para o lado,permitindo que Kagome abrisse a porta.Ela o encarou pela última vez e seus olhos estava cheios de lágrimas e de dor.De repente,a raiva de Inuyasha desapareceu,substituída por uma certa vergonha de si mesmo.

-Sinto muito por você ter voltado para cá-murmurou Kagome,saindo para a calçada.-Era o que queria ouvir,não era?Queria que eu sofresse,não queria?Pois fique sabendo que conseguiu-Com isso,Kagome bateu a porta atrás de si.

Inuyasha pensou em segui-la,mas depois desistiu.Era tarde demas.Num rompante,deu um soco na parede de madeira.A dor aguda não foi o suficiente para aplacá-lo.Kagome tinha razão.Ele não era mais uma pessoa gentil."Com todos os diabos,não fui nada gentil com ela",pensou.

-Volte para Osaka e faça as pazes com o passado-ele resmungou consigo mesmo.-Inuyasha Yazaki,você começou muito mal!


	5. Só desculpas?

N/A:Nada a declarar...to de zoa.Eu tinha que falar alguma coisa,depois de tanto tempo.Bem...1º o livro sumiu.2º-A imaginação tb.3º-A outra beta me deixou na mão e só consegui colocar esse cap no ar graças a gratidão da minha amiga.Acho que é só...Bem,como desculpas eu fiz um cap bem grande...MUITO GRANDE!Me deixou até com dor nas costas de tanto tempo que fiquei sentada nessa merda de cadeira...Bem,mais não vamos falar de mim.O cap ta aí e se vc gostar deixe um comentário e se não gostar, pare de ler a fic...Ora,ñ to aki p/agradar todo mundo...Bem,acho que é só isso.  
Bjs,  
Cela! 

N/B: Bom eu peguei a fic muito em cima então está feito na pressa... Espero que não tenha escapado nada... E acho que sou a nova beta né? hauhauua Só isso... Comentem please! Deu trabalho! ) Beijos, Lily!

Cap 5-Só desculpas?

-Volte para Osaka e faça as pazes com o passado - ele resmungou consigo mesmo.-Inuyasha Yazaki,você começou muito mal! Precisava pedir desculpas a Kagome.O que quer que tivesse acontecido entre ambos sete anos antes,nada tinha a ver com o fato de que agora era o xerife,e ela uma das cidadãs de Osaka.Não tinhha o direito de tratá-la com tanta grosseria.Totousai ficaria desapontado com ele.

Claro que era culpa de Totousai o seu retorno a Osaka.  
-Velho intrometido-murmurou com afeição

Seu grande amigo e anterior chefe,Totousai,tinha elaborado a idéia de que Inuyasha precisava fazer as pazes com o passado.Fora ele quem vira o anúncio solicitando interessados para o cargo de xerife em Osaka.E não sossegara até convencer Inuyasha a inscrever-se.

Percorrendo com o olhar seu pequeno escritório,Inuyasha pensava que talvez tivesse cometido um erro.Devia ter procurado outro emprego.De preferência no Oeste ou no Texas.Mas um idiota,tinha que voltar para Osaka e provar que todos haviam estado enganados a seu respeito.Uma grande idéia,com apenas um ponto fraco.

E se eles não tivessem se enganado? Talvez não passasse mesmo de um desordeiro...

Inuyasha pegou o contrato e olhou-o fixamente. Tinha um ano inteiro para descobrir a verdade.

Uma hora depois,Inuyasha agarrou o casaco e o chapéu que estavam dependurados num gancho na parede e saiu. De repente,a delegacia lhe parecia abafada demais.

A tarde começava a cair.Uma brisa gelada inflou as abas abertas do casaco de Inuyasha, fazendo-o estremecer. Ainda poderiam ocorrer algumas nevascas naquele início de primavera, mas o céu claro e sem nuvens afastava essa possibilidade.

Ao passar em frente à cocheira, ele parou e ficou olhando para o prédio. Alguém lhe contara que pegara fogo três anos antes, queimando por completo.A novaconstrução era maior. Tinha trabalhado lá desde os treze anos até partir de Osaka,com 21. Seu trabalho anterior como auxiliar de xerife o agradara e estava certo de que ia gostar de suas funções atuais como xerife. Mas sentia falta de cuidar de cavalos. Talvez quando terminasse o contrato e partisse de Osaka pudesse encontrar um pedaço de terra em algum lugar e iniciar uma criação de cavalos de raça.

Dando de ombros, retomou a caminhada. Planos para o futuro, por enquanto, eram perda de tempo.

Em seguida à cocheira vinha um pequeno prédio de tijolinhos.O térreo era ocupado pelo consultório do único médico da cidade, e o andar superior pelo advogado.Enquanto Inuyasha passava,a porta da frente se abriu e uma mulher de certa idade apareceu,carregando uma grande cesta de vime.Seus sapatos enlameados escorregaram no degrau de pedra,e ela,com um grito,lutou para recuperar o equilíbrio.

Correndo escada acima,Inuyasha agarrou a cesta com uma das mãos,enquanto amparava a mulher com a outra.Segurou-a pelo braço até ela voltar a equilibrar-se sobre os próprios pés.

-Obrigada,senhor.Quase rolei escada abaixo.Na minha idade,isso seria o bastante para me levar à presença do Criador.-Endireitando-se,ela o encarou,os olhos castanhos focalizando o rosto másculo à sua frente.-Ora,ora.Se não é Inuyasha Yazaki!

Fitando-a também,Inuyasha reconheceu a viúva Kaede e gemeu em silêncio.De todas as pessoas daquela cidade...Dominando-se,forçou um sorriso.

-Boa tarde,senhora.Se já esta firme de novo,seria melhor eu.  
-Fique parado aí e me deixe dar uma boa olhada em você.-o tom não admitia discussão.-Ouvi dizer que estava de volta,mas não acreditei..

A sra.Kaede nunca tivera papas na língua,e pelo jeito isso não mudara.Entretanto,fora a única pessoa daquela cidade que se preocupara com a mãe dele,quando esta ficara doente.Tinha levado remédios e tigelas de sopa ao quarto pequeno e escuro em que eles viviam e ficara ao lado da mãe de Inuyasha até ela morrer.Por mais que preferisse entregar-lhe a cesta e seguir seu caminho,Inuyasha sabia que não podia fazer isso.A viúva nunca quisera ouvir uma palavra de agradecimento,nem aceitara o dinheiro que Inuyasha quisera lhe pagar.Ouvir agora seus comentários áridos era um pagamento insignificante por tamanha dívida de gratidão.

A aparência dela era exatamente como se lembrava.Pequena e rechonchuda,com um colo generoso,e vestida de preto da cabeça aos pés.Ele não se recordava de tê-la visto tão apegada ao marido,em vida,como parecia apegar-se à sua memória,depois de morto.

-Sou o novo xerife,senhora-ele explicou-Por um ano.  
-Ouvi dizer.-ela o olhou com interesse-Vamos,tire esse chapéu e deixe-me ver seu rosto.

Com um suspiro abafado,Inuyasha obedeceu.

-As mulheres sempre disseram que você era bonito como o demônio.E vejo que ficou ainda mais atraente.Pelo que me recordo,você estava sempre metido em alguma confusão,quisesse ou não.Os problemas pareciam persegui-lo.

-Não voltei para criar problemas,senhora,e sim para manter a lei e a ordem.

-Espero que esteja certo-ela deu uma risadinha-As más línguas estão ocupadas nesta cidade,desde que,você voltou.Foi um choque.Agora,trate de me ajudar a descer estas escadas.-As palavras foram suavizadas com um sorriso.

No passado,Inuyasha havia considerado a mulher como um dos guardiões da moral e da decência da cidade,sempre prontos a julgar e condenar.Mas depois dos cuidados que ela ministrara à sua mãe agonizanante,percebera que as palavras ríspidas ocultavam um coração repleto de ternura.

Estendendo a mão,ajudou-a a descer os degraus,até vê-la a salvo na calçada.

-Há pessoas aqui que não ficarão satisfeitas em vê-lo de volta-a sra.Kaede falou.

-Eu já imaginava.Pretendo fazer com que passem para o meu lado,com o tempo.

-Foi por isso que voltou?  
Inuyasha já não queria satisfazer-lhe a curiosidade.Estendendo-lhe a cesta,recomendou:

-Preste atenção no caminho,senhora.Não quero que tropece.Posso não estar por perto da próxima vez.

Quando ela pegou a cesta,o conteúdo se mexeu de repente.Um ruído fraco saiu de dentro.

-Quietinhos,queridos-disse a viúva.-Logo estaremos em casa.-Ela olhou para Inuyasha,que parecia intrigado.-São filhotes de gato.O dr.Gimenji me deu.Disse que a mãe é uma excelente caçadora de ratos.

Afastando o pano xadrez que cobria a cesta,expôs três gatinhos enovelados bem juntos uns dos outros.Os três eram malhados de preto e branco,só que o terceiro tinha enormes olhos azuis esverdeados.

-Eu só queria os dois machos,mais o dr.Gimenji enfiou o outro na cesta.É fêmea.-a sra.Kaede acariciou os animaizinhos.-Não parece ser grande coisa.É muito pequena.Mas o doutor disse que se eu não a levasse,iria afogá-la.-Ele tornou a cobrir a cesta.-Sabe,nunca tive gatos.Meu cachorro dava conta dos ratos,mas morreu no último inverno.A cerca lá de casa está arrebentada em alguns trechos e ,sendo assim,seria problemático ter outro cão.Por isso pensei em gatos.

De repente a viúva deu-se conta do tempo que passara conversando.

-Céus,tenho de ir para casa.Além do mais,não fica bem eu ser vista na companhia de um rapaz tão lindo e com metade da minha idade.O que as pessoas vão dizer?-com um sorriso,começou a andar.-obrigada pela ajuda.

-Não tem de que.-Inuyasha observou-a afastar-se.A cesta balançava-se loucamente,como se os filhotes tivessem resolvido começar a brincar.Eram engraçadinhos.Principalmente a gatinha.

A idéia assomou-lhe à mente quando já ia se pôr a andar.Era uma tolice,pensou.Ou não?

-Sra.Kaede-chamou,apressando o passo para alcançá-la.A mulher parou e voltou-se para ele.

-Se não quer a gatinha,posso ficar com ela?

A viúva não ficaria mais chocada se ele lhe tivesse pedido um beijo.

-Para que quer a gatinha?Não vão deixar que fique com ela no hotel.

Inuyasha não se preocupou em perguntar como ela sabia onde ele estava morando.A sra.Kaede sempre tivera meios de saber tudo sobre todos.O único segredo que não fora capaz de descobrir fora o relacionamento entre ele e Kagome.Ninguém ficara sabendo que a pedira em casamento e que ela aceitara.Assim como ninguém sabia o que Kagome lhe dissera naquele dia,quando lhe pedira que partisse da cidade com ele.

Desgostoso com as recordações,Inuyasha tratou de afastá-las.

-Não é para mim.É um presente para uma pessoa.-explicou

-Ah...alguma namorada que deixou no lugar de onde veio?

-Não deixei namorada alguma.Nem sequer sou casado,sra.Kaede,se é o que quer saber.

A viúva nem mesmo fez o favor de corar.Tirando a coberta,pegou a gatinha.

-Aqui está.Deve estar faminta.

Agradecendo,Inuyasha tocou a aba do chapéu em saudação e apressou-se a seguir em direção à Osaka General Store.

A gatinha aninhou-se em seu peito,trêmula de frio.O vento soprava com força,e a temperatura caíra vários graus.Abrindo o casaco,ele colocou a terna criaturinha num bolso de que ela estava confortável,fechou com cuidado as abas do casaco de forma a impedir a passagem do frio,mão não de impedi-la de respirar.

Preocupado com sua carga,só percebeu que havia chegado à loja quando já ia passando por ela.As grandes janelas brilhavam de tão de renda podiam ser vistas através do vidro da porta e entre o vidro e a renda um cartaz dizendo:"Fechado".

Inuyasha praguejou baixinho.Tinha esquecido que o comércio de Osaka mantinha os horários de fechameno do inverno até terminar o degelo da primavera.Tempestades de neve podiam desabar sem aviso,prendendo as pessoas numa armadilha durante toda a noite.Dessa forma as lojas fechavam cedo para permitir que todos chegassem nas casas à luz do dia.Não devia ter se demorado a conversar com a sra.Kaede.Ou melhor,não devia ter ofendido Kagome.Assim não precisaria perder tempo desculpando-se.

Estava a ponto de voltar para o escritório,quando ouviu uma porta sendo fechada.Olhando pela passagem lateral do edifício,viu Kagome afastando-se em passos rápidos pelos fundos.Achava-se a caminho de casa.

Sem hesitar,Inuyasha apressou-se a segui-la.Se a irmã estava casada e o pai havia falecido,Kagome devia morar sozinha na casa da família,nos limites da o vestido comprido e os sapatos delicados que usava,com certeza permaneceria na estrada comunal,usada pelos moradores.Se ele se apressasse,podia cortar caminho pelo bosque situado atrás da cocheira e chegar à casa dela primeiro.

Segurando as abas do casaco de modo a firmar a gatinha pôs-se a correr pela trilha.

Ao desembocar do outro lado avistou a casa dos Higurashi.Localizada no topo de uma pequena elevação,era constituída por três anadares e tinha uma aparência de graça e nobreza .Carvalhos a ladeavam,ultrapassando a altura do telhado pontiagudo.O sol poente refletia-se nas vidraças.Uma espaçosa varanda a circundava,e Inuyasha pôde ver quer as cadeiras e mesas de junto haviam sido cobertas de lado,como proteção contra o mau tempo.

Ele foi se aproximando,lutando contra as recordações.Quantas vezes,no passado,havia permanecido à beira do bosque,olhando para aquela casa?Sempre desejando que Kagome saísse e viesse ter com ele?Muitas vezes,durante no dia,ela o fizera.E uma noite tinha se esgueirado pela porta dos fundos e rido até quase o nascer do sol.Até mandá-la de volta para casa,com receio de cometer uma loucura.Ele a desejava com tanta intensidade que chegava a doer.Mas,mesmo sendo muito jovem,sabia que Kagome Higurashi não era o tipo de garota de quem um homem podia se aproveitar.Era um tipo com quem um homem se casava.E,assim,ele a pedira em casamento.

A conhecida dor que lhe confrangeu o peito obrigou-o a afastar as lembranças.Não queria recordar o passado.Queria apenas pedir desculpas pela rudeza com que a tratara e depois seguir seu caminho.

Subindo os degraus da varanda,sentou-se num deles para esperá-la.Kagome chegaria a qualquer momento.O caminho que ela tomara era mais demorado,mas apenas cerca de 5 min.Verificou a gatinha e encontrou-a entregue ao sono,dentro do delicadeza,acariciou-lhe a cabecinha peluda e macia.

O som de passos no cascalho do caminho levou-o a erguer o olhar.Kagome vinha se aproximando.Assim que o avistou,porém,interrompeu a caminhada bruscamente.

-O que esta fazendo aqui?-perguntou,seca.  
-Vim pedir desculpas.  
-Por que será que não acredito?  
-Não sei.Mas é verdade.

Ela recomeçou a andar rapidamente.

-Sabe o tipo de comentários que vão circular por aí se alguém o avistar?-Subindo depressa os degraus,ela apressou-se a abrir a porta da frente.-Vamos.Entre logo,antes que alguém o veja.Você pode não se incomodar com o falatório,mas eu me incomodo.

Inuyasha levantou-se devagar e atravessou a varanda.Pela primeira vez na vida ia entrar naquela casa.Devia sentir-se feliz,mas não estava.Fora um idiota em voltar a Osaka.Nada havia mudado.Kagome Higurashi ainda se preocupava com sua preciosa reputação,mais do que tudo no mundo.Ele ainda era o "bastardo Inuyasha Yazaki"

Kagome segurou a porta aberta esperando impaciente que Inuyasha entrasse.Podia jurar que ele estava se demorando propositadamente.Na certa para castigá-la,pensou.Tinha visto a expressão zangada nos belos olhos escuros quando o acusara de não ligar para sua reputação.

Tão logo ele entrou,Kagome fechou a porta com força e puxou as cortinas da janela lateral.O pai tinha construído a casa afastada do centro e na região oposta àquela em que novas edificações vinham sendo erguidas.Também adquirira as terras adjacentes em uma parte do bosque para garantir uma certa privacidade.Kagome não recebia muitos visitantes,mas bastaria uma única pessoas ver Inuyasha sentado nos degraus da varanda para o falatório começar.Em questão de horas,toda a cidade saberia do fato,e sua reputação estaria arruinada.Não que ele se importasse com isso,claro.

Ela o encarou.Os olhos escuros encontraram os dela,azulados,com igual intensidade.A tensão era quase palpável,a ponto de Kagome desejar bater os pés,de irritação.

-Não vai me convidar para senta na sala de visitas?-O tom displicente de Inuyasha constatava com a rigidez de seus onbros e a linha apertada da boca.  
-Não-ela respondeu bruscamente,apesar de as boas maneiras desde cedo incutidas em seu íntimo lhe proporcionarem uma sensação de culpa.Não era correto manter um hóspode no hall de entrada.Só que Inuyasha não era um hópede,na acepção da palavra.Graças a Deus o pai não vivera para ver aquele momento.Na certa teria um ataque.

Seus olhos tornaram a cruzar-se e ela engoliu em seco.A tensão preenchia o ambiente,como uma tempestade elétrica de verão,quando os raios riscavam o céu e os trovões sacudiam a casa,sem que uma gota de chuva viesse aliviar a fúria da natureza.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Kagome.Seu olhar foi atraído para a boca bem-feita de Inuyasha,depois para os ombros largos,o peito vigoroso.O grosso casaco contribuía para aumentar a impressão de força,poder e masculinidade transmitida por ele.

Inuyasha era um homem como poucos.Sempre fora capaz de faze-lá esquecer de suas melhores intenções.

Nessa instante,o soar do relógio-carrilhão da sala veio arrancá-la daquela espécie de fascinação.De repente,caindo em si,percebeu-se completamente sozinha com Inuyasha.Não havia ninguém para ajudá-la em caso de necessidade.

-O que você quer?-perguntou então,com voz baixa e trêmula.

Inuyasha não respondeu de imediato.Através da cortina de renda entrava um resto de claridade,mas logo mais estaria escuro.Sem se dar ao trabalho de pedir permissão,Inuyasha avançou até a lamparina colocada num soporte ao lado da porta e a acendeu.Regulou então a chamda até que esta brilhasse com força,iluminando o hall.Num gesto casual,desabotoou o casaco.

A respiração de Kagome ficou presa na garganta.Kagome nada fizera de condenavél,mas de repente ela se viu tomada de enorme pertubação,como se ele tivesse começado a se despir.

"Ora",procurou convencer-se,"trata-se apenas de um casaco.Muitos homens os tiram dentro de casa."

Só que outros homens nunca a haviam beijado em noites de verão,nem lhe acariciado os seios...

O que acontecera entre ela e Justin não passara de uma loucura de juventude,auxiliada pela magia do luar.Fora como um sonho,do qual se arrependera à luz do dia,envergonhada da própria sensualidade."Mentirosa",sussurou uma vozinha interior."Você não se arrependeu de nada.Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa de sua vida,isso,sim."Kagome,porém,tratou de ignorar a voz traiçoeira.

Avançando até o pé da graciosa escadaria que conduzia ao andar superior,Inuyasha voltou-se para ela.

-Como já lhe disse,vim para lhe pedir desculpas.Mas só Deus sabe por que me dei a esse trabalho.Devia ter lembrado que nada é mais importante para a srta.Higurashi do que a sua preciosa reputação.

A discussão era conhecida.já a haviam trava inúmeras vezes no passado.

-Nem todas as pessoas gostam de passar por cima das convenções sociais.-ela retrucou.  
-Só que ao menos uma vez na vida você podia pensar por si mesma,e não pela cabeça dos outros.Do que tem tanto medo afinal,Kagome?  
-De arruinar minha reputação-replicou ela,soltando o fecho que lhe prendia o manto ao pescoço e dependurando-o num dos ganchos do mancebo.Olhando o espelho para retirar o chapéu,percebeu que tinha as faces coradas de raiva.-Acontece que sou uma mulher solteira,que vive sozinha numa cidade pequena,onde todos se conhecem.Se quiser manter minha posição na comunidade,tenho que me preocupar com as opiniões dos outros.Mesmo não concordando comigo,podia ao menos esfoçar-se para enteder-me.Afinal,sua mãe tinha má reputação e olhe o que aconteceu a você.

No mesmo instante Kagome desejou retirar as últimas palavras.Mas era tarde demais.

Inuyasha ficou paralisado.A chama da lamparina,tremulando devido a alguma corrente de ar,colocava sombras no belo rosto viril.A broca estreitou-se numa linha fina,enquanto um músculo tremia-lhe na face direita.Um expressão sombria surgiu-lhe no olhar.

Instintivamente,Kagome recuou.Não por medo,e sim por vergonha de si mesma.

-D-d-desculpe-balbuciou-Eu não queria dizer o que disse.Sei o quanto amava sua mãe e sempre soube que ela era uma boa mulher.Mas você me fez ficar com raiva.-Vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha,ela abaixou o olhar dando de ombros.-Tem razão.Não fica bem querer jogar a culpa em você.O erro foi meu.Só espero que me desculpe.

As feições atraentes de Inuyasha voltaram a assumir a costumeira expressão de zombaria.

-Não precisa se preocupar por minha causa.Já ouvi insultos muito piores.Além do que não me importo com você o bastante para ficar magoado com as coisas que diz.

Sim,Inuyasha estava mudado.O rapaz que a ensinara a beijar e a deliciar-se com a paixão entre um homem e uma mulher fora subtituído por aquele estranho cínico e desiludido.Era melhor assim,Kagome tentou convencer-se.O antigo Inuyasha seria uma tentação grande demais.

Com um suspiro,ela passou por ele,entrando na sala de visitas.Avançando até uma mesinha lateral,Kagome acendeu outra lamparina e voltou-se depois para a porta.

Como supunha,Inuyasha a havia seguido até lá e agora examinava o ambiente.Acompanhando-lhe o olhar,Kagome pôs-se a cogitar que impressão ele estaria tendo.

De atravancamento,com certeza,concluiu,observando os três enormes sofás,as várias mesas,banquetas e cadeiras estofadas.Sem falar na grande quantidade de enfeites caros,das mais variadas procedências.O papel de parede cor de creme e os pesados reposteiros azul-marinho formavam o pano de fundo da ostentatória exibição.

-Quem diria que Inuyasha Yazaki seria um dia abençoado com a visão do interior da suntuosa mansão dos Higurashi?-ele ironizou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Pare com isso,Inuyasha!-Kagome avançou até se por na frente dele-Por favor,já disse que estou arrependida do que falei sobre sua mãe.Foi maldoso de minha parte.E não tenho outra desculpa a não ser...-baixando a cabeça,ela fixou o olhar no peito largo.

-A não ser?

Inuyasha voltara havia apenas um dia,e já virava sua vida bem organizada de cabeça para baixo.

-É que quando fico com medo-Kagome explicou quase num sussuro-costumo falar coisas que na verdade não penso.Trata-se de um ataque em autodefesa.Um grave defeito.Suplico-lhe que me perdoe.

"Suplico" tinha sido uma infeliz escolha na vã tentativa de distrair a atenção das palavras.O fogo havia retornado aos olhos escuros,mas dessa vez não era alimentado pela raiva.

Inuyasha tinha os olhos mais lindos do mundo,Kagome pensou,fitando-lhe as profundezas aveludadas.Fartos cílios escuros os emolduravam,por vezes ocultando-lhe a expressão.As sobrancelhas escuras sobre o nariz reto acentuavam-lhe a beleza máscula.

Perturbada,Kagome desviou o olhar.Sim,a raiva se fora,subtituída por algo ainda mais perigoso.

-Do que está com medo agora?-ele perguntou com voz suave,insinuante.  
-Da sua volta.

Dando-lhe as costas,ela foi para junto da lareira.Toras e gravetos achavam-se empilhados num grande tacho de cobre.Agachando-se,Kagome apressou-se a acender o fogo,que fizera.Depois,levantando-se,indicou um dos sofás,convidando-o a sentar-se.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não vou ficar tanto tempo.Mas responda,por que tem medo de mim?  
-Não tenho medo de você-O problema não estava em Inuyasha,e sim nela mesma.O simples fato de ficar ao lado dele,e até de pensar nele,fazia-a comportar-se de modo diferente,como se a dama respeitável que sempre se esforçara para ser não passasse de uma fachada.-Quer dizer que pretende mesmo ficar aqui?Por um ano?

Os belos olhos escuros moveram-se do rosto de Kagome para os seios,demorando-se na contemplação das deliciosas curvas femininas.Ela pensou em mostrar-se insultada com a atrevida apreciação,mas,ao contrário,foi tomada por uma onda de calor e excitação.

-Sim-respondeu Inuyasha afinal,em tom zombeteiro.-Como já tive ocasião de dizer,tenho um contrato de um ano a cumprir perante os bons cidadãos de Osaka.

Pegando uma caixinha de música de cima de uma mesinha,Kagome fingiu examiná-la.

-Deve saber que haverá pessoas que lhe farão oposição.  
-Sua irmã,por exemplo?  
-Não apenas ela.O marido de Kikyou é ainda pior.É metido a santarrão,sempre pronto a julgar e condenar.Além disso,tenho ouvido comentários a seu respeito,na loja.Os moradores recentes estão satisfeitos com a sua contratação.Mas os antigos,aqueles que já moravam aqui quando...-Kagome ergueu as mãos,num mudo pedido de desculpas.Não queira falar daquela ocasião,quando seu mundo tinha desmoronado.Nem recordar as palavras terrivéis que jogara na cara de Inuyasha,ou a dor nos olhos dele.Não queria descobrir o quanto o ferira,nem a si mesma.Tomara a decisão correta ao não partir com Inuyahsa,mas cometera um erro na maneira como transmitira a ele essa decisão.Apavorada,com medo de que,como sempre,ele acabasse por convencê-la a acompanhá-lo,não medira as palavras,dizendo coisas terríveis,que na realidade não pensava.Palavras que nunca poderiam ser perdoadas.-Bem..-prosseguiu falando,pouco à vontade,-os moradores antigos não vão aceitá-los.  
-Nem precisam.Agradeço sua preocupação,mas ela é desnecessária.O contrato que assinei é irrevogá-vel:por um ano,sou o xerife de Osaka.  
-E depois?

O olhar dele foi pousar nas chamas da lareira.

-Deixarei este lugar para nunca mais voltar.Nessa altura espero ter realizado o que vim fazer:ficar em paz com o povo de Osaka e comigo mesmo.  
-Nesse caso seria melhor para nós dois se nos mantivéssemos afastados durante esse tempo,não acha

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Inuyasha.Um sorriso cujo charme conhecia bem demais.Fazia seus joelhos amolecerem e as mãos ficarem trêmulas.Trazia lembranças dos beijos e carícias à margem do riacho.E o que era pior,fazia-a sonhar com o que aconteceria se tivesse partido com ele.

-Por quê?-Inuyasha perguntou,o brilho perigoso de volta ao olhar.-Qual o problema de nos vermos ocasionalmente?-Ele não conseguiu resistir à tentação de provocá-la.

Essa pergunta Kagome não queria responder.Não permitiria que ele adquirisse a certeza do poder que ainda exercia sobre ela.

-Afinal-ela tentou fugir à resposta-,posso saber o motivo que o trouxe à minha casa?  
-Primeiro tem que responder à minha pergunta.

Kagome não o vira mover-se,mas de alguma forma achavam-se mais próximos.O silêncio súbito só era rompido pelo crepitar das chamas na lareira e pelo tique-taque de relógio do pêndulo.O cheiro acre da lenha queimando misturava-se aos perfumes da noite e ao cheiro másculo e limpo de Inuyasha,numa combinação embriagadora.Nervosa,ela pôs-se a torcer as mãos.

De repente ele fez um gesto em sua direção.Kagome pensou em recuar,mas seus pés não lhe obedeceram.Inuyasha ia tocá-la e ela não ia impedir.Precisava descobrir até que ponto ele ainda a afetava.Uma experiência científica e nada mais.

Os dedos dele puseram-se a deslizar-lhe pela face,descendo lentamente em direção ao queixo.A sensação que a invadiu assemelhava-se ao calor do sol derretendo a neve.O ar ao redor ficou mais quente,quase abafado,e os nervos de Kagome ainda mais tensos.

-Por que não se casou?-A pergunta inesperada apanhou-a de surpresa.  
-Ninguém me pediu.-A mentira escapou de modo tão automático que a própria Kagome ficou chocada.Por que não lhe contara a verdade?Que estivera noiva durante algum tempo,certa vez?Seria até melhor que Inuyasha soubesse disso,mas naquele momento não conseguiria falar a respeito.Tudo em que podia pensar era na proximidade dele. -Acho difícil acreditar que nunca tenha tentado algum homem,a ponto de levá-lo a pensar em casamento.Estão todos cegos nesta cidade?

Kagome deveria ficar lisonjeada com o comentário,mas isso não ocorreu.Estava abalada demais com a espressão usada por Inuyasha."Tentado".Ele teria lido seus pensamentos anteriores?Saberia a tentação que representava para ela.

Em tom virtuoso,porém,respondeu:

-Não estou interessada em tentar nem em ser tentada por ninguém.-Sua voz soou rouca.Tentou engolir,mas a garganta chava-se seca demais.Sem preceber viu-se fitando os olhos dele,observando os reflexos dourados que as chamas da lareira colocavam nas escuras profundezas.A luz pareceu dançar ao redor e depois extinguir-se.Tudo dava a impressão de se desvanecer,com exceção da poderosa presença masculina.Era como um sonho,onde ela não podia mover-s,nem gritar.Só podia aceitar o próprio desino.

-Pois eu estou.-Inuyasha segurou-lhe o queixo com delicadeza.  
-Esta o quê?-Ela mal sabia o que estava dizendo.  
-Interessado em tentação


	6. Um Erro e Dois Crimes

N/A:OOIIIII!!!Bem,eu ainda estou aqui...não irei desistir da fic,ñ se preocupem...posso demorar até uma ano(espero que ñ),mas voltarei...E olha que nem demorei tanto assim dessa vez XD!!!Bem,esse cap deve estar cheio de erros,pois mal passei p/pc,logo passei p/fanfiction,mas prometo dar um jeito nisso logo,logo.Espero que gostem desse cap!Caso queira entrar em contato com a autora:

cela(underline) sly(underline) malfoy (yahoo) (ponto) (com) (ponto) (br)

ou

w w w (ponto) orkut (ponto) com / Home(ponto) aspx ? xid 6312221906095174353

OBS:NO FINAL DA PÁGINA ESTÃO OS AGREDECIMENTOS AOS LEITORES QUE EU AINDA NÃO AGRADECI .TEM AGRADECIMENTO ATÉ DE 20005!!!isso é uma vergonha,mas deixa p/lá...

Cap 6-Um Erro e Dois Crimes

De repente ele fez um gesto em sua direção.Kagome pensou em recuar,mas seus pés não lhe obedeceram.Inuyasha ia tocá-la e ela não ia impedir.Precisava descobrir até que ponto ele ainda a afetava.Uma experiência científica e nada mais.

Os dedos dele puseram-se a deslizar-lhe pela face,descendo lentamente em direção ao queixo.A sensação que a invadiu assemelhava-se ao calor do sol derretendo a neve.O ar ao redor ficou mais quente,quase abafado,e os nervos de Kagome ainda mais tensos.

-Por que não se casou?-A pergunta inesperada apanhou-a de surpresa.

-Ninguém me pediu.-A mentira escapou de modo tão automático que a própria Kagome ficou chocada.Por que não lhe contara a verdade?Que estivera noiva durante algum tempo,certa vez?Seria até melhor que Inuyasha soubesse disso,mas naquele momento não conseguiria falar a respeito.Tudo em que podia pensar era na proximidade dele.

-Acho difícil acreditar que nunca tenha tentado algum homem,a ponto de levá-lo a pensar em casamento.Estão todos cegos nesta cidade?

Kagome deveria ficar lisonjeada com o comentário,mas isso não ocorreu.Estava abalada demais com a espressão usada por Inuyasha."Tentado".Ele teria lido seus pensamentos anteriores?Saberia a tentação que representava para ela.

Em tom virtuoso,porém,respondeu:

-Não estou interessada em tentar nem em ser tentada por ninguém.-Sua voz soou rouca.Tentou engolir,mas a garganta achava-se seca demais.Sem preceber viu-se fitando os olhos dele,observando os reflexos dourados que as chamas da lareira colocavam nas escuras profundezas.A luz pareceu dançar ao redor e depois extinguir-se.Tudo dava a impressão de se desvanecer,com exceção da poderosa presença masculina.Era como um sonho,onde ela não podia mover-se,nem gritar.Só podia aceitar o próprio desino.

-Pois eu estou.-Inuyasha segurou-lhe o queixo com delicadeza.

-Esta o quê?-Ela mal sabia o que estava dizendo.

-Interessado em tentação

--------------------------

O rosto másculo aproximou-se,a chama no olhar ainda mais intensa.Quando os lábios dele tocaram a boca trêmula,todo pensamento consciente desapareceu da mente de Kagome.Só existia aquele momento,carregado de lembranças doce-amargas do passado.

A boca masculina era firme e macia ao mesmo tempo.Mas a paixão ardente estava agora cuidadosamente mantida sob suavidade Inuyasha lhe roçava os lábios,como que se familiarizando de novo com os delicados contornos.Erguendo-se nas ponta dos pés,Kagome ajustou seu corpo ao dele.O lado convencional e reprimido de sua personalidade começou a protestar,mas o outro lado,sensual e desinibido,levou a melhor.

Envolvendo-lhe os ombros,Inuyasha atraiu-a ainda mais perto.Do peito aos joelhos,ele achavam-se intimamente colados.Devido às camadas de anáguas e à saia pesada,ela mal podia sentir a rigidez do membro masculino em seu ventre.Mas era tudo como no passado.A sensação maravilhosa fez brotarem lágrimas de felicidade dos olhos de Kagome.

Desejava abraçá-lo,mas não se atrevia,com receio de expor demais seus sentimentos.Manteve então os braços ao longo do corpo,as mãos apertadas com força.

Os dedos compridos e fortes de Inuyasha foram deslizando para a nuca macia ,escorregando depois para as costas.Acariciando,apalpando,ele ia moldando as curvas voluptuosas cada vez mais de encontro às suas formas viris.O beijo aprofundou-se,tornando-se exigente,desafiador em sua paixão.

Um simples beijo não podia ser assim tão devastador,pensou Kagome,perdida num turbilhão de sensações.Outros homens já a haviam beijado.Não muitos.Por que tinha que ser Inuyasha o único a fazê-la experimentar tais sensações?O único a levá-la ao êxtase,ao delírio?

As mãos fortes e quentes agora lhe rodeavam a cintura estreita,subindo numa carícia ousada até a parte lateral dos seios firmes e fartos.A respiração de Kagome tornava-se ofegante.Afastando os lábios da boca carnuda,ele pôs-se a percorrer-lhe a pele acetinada do pescoço com beijos leves,mas nem por isso menos excitantes. Num mudo oferecimento,Kagome arqueou o corpo,sem se importar com a pressão do apertado espartilho em sua carne delicada.A dor não tinha importância ,nem a dificuldade para respirar.O que importava era o fogo que lhe percorria o corpo trêmulo,enrijecendo-lhe os mamilos,.e provocando uma quente umidade entre as coxas.Quando afinal a boca masculina retornou a seus lábios,a língua traçando contornos da pele sensível,Kagome perdeu o pouco juízo que lhe restava.Sua boca abriu-se para receber a invasão da língua ávida,e seus braços se ergueram,enlaçando-o pelo pescoço vigoroso.

À medida que a mútua exploração se intensificava,as línguas se enlaçando num duelo de volúpia,Kagome rendeu-se ao inevitável.Inuyasha estava prestes a fazê-la esquecer-se de si mesma,das convenções,das conseqüencias.E o pior era que ela não se importava.O desejo cumprimindo-a em suas chamas falava mais alto do que tudo.

Com as mãos espalmadas entregou-se à vontade de explorar o peito amplo,sentindo a força dos músculos fortes,cobertos apenas pela camisa de lã.Havia rigidez onde ela era suave,ângulos e planos em contraste com suas curvas e maciez.Introduzindo os braços por debaixo do grosso casaço de Inuyasha,abraçou-o com força,enquanto saboreava-lhe os beijos ardentes.Moveu as mãos ao longo do flanco musculoso e ,nesse instante,seu braço atingiu algo macio dentro de um bolso.

O "algo macio" se mexeu e um suave miado se fez ouvir com clareza.Imediatamente,Inuyasha afastou-se interrompedo o beijo.

-O que foi isso?-perguntou Kagome,assim que conseguiu falar.

Enfiando a mão no bolso,ele tirou uma gatinha malhada e exibiu-a a uma atônita Kagome.

-Achei que você gostaria.É um presente para me desculpar pelas grosserias que lhe disse hoje à tarde.Nossos desentendimentos do passado não alteram o fato de que,como xerife,assumi responsabilidades para com os cidadãos de Osaka.E você é um deles.Portanto,peço desculpas pelo modo como a tratei.

Ele entregou então o animalzinho que coube por inteiro nas duas mãos de Kagome.Brilhante olhos azuis-esverdeados piscaram,sonolentos,para ela.Um focinho minúsculo esfregou-se no pescoço da jovem,quando esta estreitou a bolinha de pêlos de encontro ao peito.Enovelando-se toda,a gatinha começou a ronronar,satisfeita.

-Que meiga-comentou Kagome,erguendo o olhar para Inuyasha.A boca máscula,ainda úmida dos beijos,e o olhar carregado de sensualidade fizeram-na lembrar-se do que acabara de acontecer entre ambos.Estavam ainda muito próximos.Próximos demais para sua segurança.Ela recuou alguns passos.O que nada adiantou.O ar permanecia repleto de sexualidade.O pedido de desculpas,a lembrança dos beijos,tudo contribuía para enfraquecer-lhe as resoluções.Devia pedir a ele para sair,antes que fosse tarde demais.

-Gostaria de jantar comigo?-foi no entanto o que lhe escapou da boca,num impulso.

Inuyasha,porém,sacudiu a cabeça e começou a abotoar o casaco.

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.Você tem razão.Não podemos ser amigos.É melhor ficarmos longe um do outro.Sei que Osaka não é muito grande,mas se nos esforçarmos...

Ela desejaria perguntar a razão da subita mudança de opinião,mas não se atrevia.Inuyasha teria ficado desapontado com o beijo?Achara-a inexperiente demais?Ou,ao contrário,teria ficado chocado com a forma com se entregara?Pensaria que ela era uma mulher permissiva?

Com as perguntas na mente,acompanhou-o até a porta.Trazia a gatinha junto ao peito,como que para receber aglum conforto,

Pegando o chapéu que deixara dependurado no hall,Inuyasha abriu a porta e saiu para a varanda.

-Obrigada pelo presente-Kagome conseguiu dizer,com voz trêmula.

Ele voltou-se e seus olhos escuros encontraram e prenseram os dela.Mas Kagome não conseguiu ler-lhes a expressão.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

-Sinto muito pelo que falei de sua mãe.

Ele deu de ombros

-Até logo,Kagome-E preparou-se para partir.

Instintivamente,ela inspecionou os arredores e aliviada constatou que não havia ninguém.Nem queria pensar no que aconteceria se Inuyasha fosse visto saindo de sua casa.De repente,um novo receio veio atormentá-la.

-Você não vai comentar o que houve aqui,vai?-A pergunta saiu antes que ela pudesse evitar.

O olhar que Inuyasha lhe atirou foi do mais absoluto desprezo.

-Fique trânquila.Sua preciosa reputação vai continuar a salvo,comigo.

Com passadas duras,Inuyasha afastou-se,sem olhar para trás.

Por um instanteKagome pensaou em correr atrás dele e justificar-se.Sabia que ele jamais a entenderia.Inuyasha não conhecia os fatos que haviam marcado seu passado.Nem o perigo de cair em ostracismo.Muitas vezes,quando namoravam,tinha desejado abrir-se com ele,contando-lhe tudo,mas não fora capaz.A vergonha era grande demais.

Com um suspiro,fechou a porta e foi para a cozinha cuidar da gatinha.Talvez a pequena criatura a ajudasse a exorcizar os fantasmas do passado.

Inuyasha ergueu a gola do casaco para proteger-se do gelado ar noturno.Na volta para o centro de Osaka ia se xingando mentalmente pela própria estupidez.Maldita Kagome,sempre colocando sua preciosa reputação acima dos sentimentos dele,acima do amor que dissera no passado sentir por ele.Quando ele iria aprender e deixar de se incomodar com ela?Desgotoso,apressou o passo.Que a reputação lhe fizesse compania na cama fria e solitária,desejou.Fora um erro ir até lá,e fora um erro beijá-la,atiçando uma paixão impossível de ser saciada.

De repente,desatou a rir.Não,beijar Kagome não fora um erro,fora um enorme,incrível prazer.Nesse ponto pudera constatar,nada mudara entre eles.O fogo da paixão ardia tão forte quanto antes,e Kagome continuava tão sensual quanto se lembrava.

O simples fato de pensar no corpo macio,voluptuoso,apertado contra o seu,provocou um recrudescimento do desejo,enrijecendo-lhe o membro.Droga!Nem o frio conseguia acalmar-lhe o ardor.Só esperava que a lembrança dos beijos e carícias a estivesse pertubando tanto quanto a ele.Um sorriso assomou-lhe aos lábios.Apesar de tudo,tinha valido a pena.

Passando pelos fundos da cocheira,atravessou o pequeno trecho enlameado,em direção à delegacia.Ainda precisava trancar tudo para a noite.Só então poderia dirigir-se aos seus aposentos no hotel.Do outro lado da rua,as luzes do _saloon_ brilhavam.O ruído de vozes e risadas chegou até ele.O jogo e as bebidas deviam estar correndo soltos.Pensou em fazer uma aparição no local, em nome do cargo que exercia,mas suas funções como xerife só começariam oficialmente na manhã seguinte.

Algo porém o deteve e observou a fachada do prédio de madeira,de dois andares.O Golden Osaka não sofrera grandes alterações externas.O cartaz com o nome continuava precisando de uma nova pintura.No andar superior,as janelas mostravam-se às escuras:as mulheres ainda não haviam começado a entreter os fregueses.Era cedo para isso.A maioria não devia ter chegado para a diversão noturna.A música do piano chegou até ele,abafada.No fim da noite a algazarra seria tanta que a o pianista acabaria desistindo.Inuyasha conhecia o ambiente,a rotina e os cheiros do _saloon_.A mãe dele havia trabalhado lá,desde que ele nascera.Tinha morado lá,num pequeno quarto nos fundos do andar superior,longe dos quartos das prostitutas.

Ainda hoje podia recordar os sons dos passos cansados escada acima,quando,terminando o trabalho,a mãe subia para o aposento que compatilhava com o seu filho.Ano após ano ela havia se desgastado,lavando copos,servindo as mesas,limpando a sujeira depois que todos iam embora.Muitas e muitas vezes,quando ainda era bonita,recebera oferecimento de dinheiro para ir para a cama com algum homem.Tendo um filho para criar,a tentação do dinheiro fácil decia ser grande.Mas não.Mantivera-se firme em sua o pequeno quarto que lhes servia de moradia imaculadamente limpo,e Inuyasha vestido e alimentado,através do trabalho árduo.A cada dia,ele a via ficar mais fraca e abatida,toda beleza fenecendo.Para ajudá-la,começou a trabalhar na cocheira depois da escola,mas nem o dinheiro extra fora suficiente para curar a mãe da tosse crônica que lhe consulmia os pulmões,nem para mudar a coloração de cera da sua pele.

Engolindo com dificuldade,devido ao nó na garganta,Inuyasha lutou contra a emoção que as lembranças lhe traziam.A mãe fora uma mulher heróica,decente e trabalhadora.Mas ninguém em Osaka lhe reconhecera o valor.Tudo o que importava aos ollhos hipócritas da comunidade era o fato de que trabalhava num lugar de má fama e tivera um filho sem ser casada.

Decidido,ele voltou as costas ao _saloon_ e ao já fizera várias vezes no decorrer do dia,perguntou-se de novo se não cometera um erro voltando para Osaka.De longe,a idéia tinha lhe parece boa,e não muito difícil de realizar.Mas começara a desejar poder esquecer aquela cidade e seus moradores para sempre.Principalmente Kagome Higurashi.

A lembrança do corpo escultural entregue às suas carícias veio atormentá-lo.Maldição!Nunca resistiria àquela mulher.Por que ela não se casa e fora viver noutro lugar?Agora teria de enfrentar o fato de que,certa vez, com a ilusão da juventude,oferecera-lhe seu coração,e fora rejeitado de forma cruel.Kagome o fizera ver que não passava do bastardo Inuyasha Yazaki,e que fora um idiota ao acreditar que alguém na posição dela pudesse aceitar o que ele lhe oferecia.

A raiva era antiga,mas ainda queimava em seu íntimo.Gostaria de poder fazê-la pagar por seus atos,mas sabia que isso era impossível.Nunca poderia ferir Kagome como esta o ferira.Portanto,o melhor a fazer era ficar bem longe dela.

Ao chegar perto da delegacia,percebeu que havia luz no deixara as lamparinas apagadas,devia haver visitantes.

Pela janela,pôde ver que dois homens achavam-se de pé à frente da escrivaninha.Um deles estava voltado para a janela.Os maxilares de Inuyasha apertaram-se.Apesar dos anos reconheceu perfeitamente o homem de cabelos pretos e longos.Lembrava-se ainda dos muitos meses que haviam sido necessário para o cabelo de Sohru Kouga atingir aquele tamanho.O rapaz ao lado dele era-lhe desconhecido.Mas não havia dúvidas quanto ao que ambos representavam.Os distintivos prateados que usavam no peito indicava que eram os auxiliares do xerife de Osaka."Seus" auxiliares.

Avançou em silêncio até a porta,fazendo porém uma pausa antes de abri-la.No passado,Sohru fora um dos garotos que mais o haviam atormentado.Só deixara agredi-lo quando Inuyasha crescera o suficiente para revidar as agressões.Por um instante pensou se o velho inimigo sabia quem era o novo xerife.

Abriu a porta e entrou.Os dois homens viraram-se em sua direção.O estranho sorriu,mas Sohru ficou a encará-lo como s estivesse vendo um fantasma.

-Boa noite,senhores-Inuyasha aproximou-se dos dois.-Sou Inuyasha Yazaki,o novo xerife.

O rapaz moreno,de estatura mediana,estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Miroku Houshi,xerife.Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Inuyasha estudou a fisionomia do rapaz,observando-lhe a firmeza do maxilar e o olhar direto e franco.

-Muito bem,Miroku.Há quanto tempo reside em Osaka?

-Há cerca de três semanas,senhor.Antes disso era auxiliar de xerife numa cidade ao norte daqui.

-Ótimo.-Inuyasha voltou sua atenção para Kouga.-Como vai,Sohru?

-Inuyasha Yazaki!-Os olhos azuis de Kouga Sohru espelhavam choque e uma certa raiva.De repente,essas emoções foram banidas,e ele sorriu.-Seja bem-vindo.

Avançando até a escrivaninha,Inuyasha pegou a folha do contrato e mostrou-a aos dois homens.

-Esse contrato diz que por um ano serei xerife de Osaka.Exijo lealdade e obediência completa.São livres para escolher se aceitam trabalhar comigo nesses termos.O que dizem?

Kouga empertigou-se,levando a mão à cintura,próximo ao coldre onde trazia o revólver.Inuyasha nem sequer piscou.Ele próprio não estava armado no momento,mas não se preocupou com isso.Kouga não pretendia sacar a arma,só queria testá-lo.Quanto a ele,tudo o que lhe interessava era a decisão que o outro ia tomar em relação ao trabalho como auxiliar.Preferia ter menos auxiliares do que trabalhar com alguém em quem não pudesse confiar.

-Ouvi falar seu nome,mas não acreditei que fosse você.-disse Kouga finalmente,fitando-o nos olhos.-Se alguém me dissesse,no passado,que um dia nos encontraríamos aqui na delegacia,acharia que seu lugar seria atrás das grades.

Inuyasha sorriu.Depois de todas as confusões em que se metera naquela cidade,o que Kouga dizia fazia sentido.Principalmente devido ao motivo que o obrigara a fugir,sete anos antes.

-E bem poderia ter sido-replicou-Mas acontece que aprendi com os erros que cometi.Tenho sido auxiliar de xerife nos últimos seis anos.Estudei Direito e até me foi oferecido o cargo de juiz.Minhas qualificaçõesforam consideradas excelentes pelo Conselho Municipal de Osaka.Não dou a mínima se elas são suficientes para você.Só quero saber de que lado está.Não vou ficar vigiando minhas costas.Portanto, ou está comigo,ou é melhor de tratar de procurar outro emprego.

Relaxando,Kouga deixou cair a mão ao longo do corpo.

-Olhe bem para esse homem,Miroku-falou.-Ele quebrou meu nariz quando tínhamos doze anos.E,de novo,aos quinze.Tudo bem,Inuyasha.Também aprendi minha lição.Vou trabalhar com você.

Os olhos de Inuyahsa se estreitaram.Estava sendo muito fácil.Não confiava em Kouga.

O outro deu de ombros.

-Sei o que esta pensando.Não é apenas pelo fato de você ter me vencido nas lutas.Todos sabemos que não foi você que espancou aquela mulher,sete anos atrás.Se tivesse ficado mais algum tempo por aqui,teria descoberto por si mesmo que seu nome já foi limpo da acusação.

Numa atitude displicente,Inuyasha apoiou-se num canto da mesa.

-Na época ninguém parecia disposto a descobrir se eu era inocente.Estavam ansiosos pelo meu enforcamento.Partir antes disso me pareceu a melhor solução.

Kouga acenou em concordância.Depois,avançando,estendeu a mão para Inuyasha.

-Sabe,minha irmã me contou que se ofereceu a você depois de um baile,e que você a mandou para casa,dizendo que se fosse tola o bastante para repetir a proposta a um homem com menos escrúpulos,poderia meter-se em sérios apuros.Reconheço que devo essa a você.

Lentamente os dois homens apertaram-se as mãos,ainda a se medirem com o olhar.Inuyasha ainda não tinha certeza se confiava em Kouga,mas lhe daria uma chance.

-E quanto a você,Miroku?Algum problema quanto a trabalhar comigo?Devo avisá-lo que,no passado,fui considerado o desordeiro desta cidade.Além disso,minha mãe não se casou com o homem que a engravidou,o que faz de mim um bastardo.Algumas pessoas nesta cidade ficarão felizes em dizer que sou pior do que isso.Algum problema?

Apesar de abalado com as inesperadas informações,Miroku respondeu com firmeza:

-Nenhum.Será uma honra trabalhar com o senhor.

-Bem,quanto ao mais,costumo trabalhar duro e espero o mesmo de meus subordinados.Não admito bebida em serviço e jogatina jamais.Alguma dúvida?

Os dois auxiliares sacudiram as cabeças.

-Ótimo.-Inuyasha sentou-se em sua cadeira.-Alguma coisa acontecendo na cidade que eu deva ser posto a par?

Dirigindo-se à sua mesa,Kouga pegou alguns papéis.

-Eu estava escrevendo um relatório.Tudo tem estado quieto por exceção do assassinato do mês passado.

-Assassinato?

Kouga deu de ombros.

-Uma das garotas do _saloon_ foi encontrada morta,nos limites da cidade.Espancada até morrer.

Por um momento,Inuyasha ficou encarando o outro,o frio em sua barriga espalhando-se pelo corpo todo.Mantendo a fisionomia cuidadosamente inexpressiva,pôs-se a ler os papeis,estudando os detalhes do caso.Não havia muitos.De acordo com o relatório,Roberts,o xerife anterior ,tinha investigado durante alguns dias e concluído que o autor do crime fora algum dos muitos vagabundos de estrada que ocasionalmente passavam pela cidade.

Os pêlos de Inuyasha ficaram arrepiados.Alguma coisa não batia naquele caso.

-Que tipo de xerife era Roberts?-perguntou sem erguer o olhar.

-Decente.Mantinha a cidade em ordem.

Não o bastante,pensou Inuyasha,lutando contra os fantasmas do passado que ameaçavam sufocá-lo.Por um instante,cogitou se Roberts não haveria encerrado a investigação por ter sido subornado.Não.Não havia como provar.Mas não estava gostando nem um pouco dos fatos.-nem do assassinato,nem da investigação sumária,e muito menos de a vítima ser uma garota do saloon.Alguma coisa cheirava muito mal em tudo aquilo.

-Pelo que diz aqui,ele só interrogou uma pessoa a respeito do crime:o proprietário do _saloon_.Não há prova alguma de que o assassino fosse um vagabundo de passagem.

-Se não foi,então seria alguém da cidade-concluiu Kouga.-Mas isso não faz sentido.Quem mataria uma garota do _saloon_?

Para isso Inuyasha não tinha a ler o relatório e seus olhos depararam o nome da vítima:Kagura Okana.O nó na boca do seu estomago apertou-se mais.Era a mesma mulher que fora espancada sete anos antes.A razão de ele ter fugido da cidade.Tinha sido acusado do crime,apesar de inocente.Mas ninguém acreditara em sua incência.Até que a garota,recuperando a consciência,o livrasse da acusação.Era tarde demais,porém.Ele já havia partido de Osaka,jurando nunca mais voltar.

Bem,aconteceu que estava de volta.E a mesma garota fora de novo espancada,dessa vez até a morte.E,como de costume,quando se tratava de alguém a quem consideravam pouco digno,os cidadãos de Osaka não se importavam com o fato.Mas ele se importava,e muito.Era possível que os dois crimes tivessem sido cometidos pela mesma pessoa.E com todos os diabos ele descobriria o criminoso.

-Quero reabrir o caso-falou.

Kouga tornou a encolher os ombros.

-Você é quem manda.

Inuyahsa colocou o papel sobre a mesa.Tinha algo a provar àquela cidade e a si mesmo.Iria solucionar o crime.Afinal,não havia outra escolha.O caso o tocava de perto.

Cont...

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**_Otaku-IY-_**Oi!Desculpa pela demora de responder ao comentário. Então,te deixei curiosa,né?Vc nem imagina oq ainda vai rolar.

**_lere_****_-_**Oi!Seu comentári foi muito lindo...ele me deu muita força para continuar a escrever,quando eu pensava em parar,pela falta de tempo.Estaria muito agradecida se vc continuasse a ler a fic!

**_Megumi-chan-_**Vc quer hentai?Então vc terá...ñ agora...ainda vai demorar...esses dois irão continuar nesse chove e ñ molha por algum tempo,q nem no anime.Mas acho q esse beijo q eles trocaram já da alguma dica q as próximas cenas ñ serão tão leves assim,né?

**_Marcella-_**Amei saber q vc tem o mesmo nome q eu...muito fofo!(atake da autora)Obrigado,pelo comentário...falei sério...eles me ajudam MUITO na hora q penso em desistir da fic.Obrigado...graças a vcs q essa fic ainda ta on.

**_Rinex-_**Oi!Vc provavelmente esta querendo me matar,pois vai fazer,tipo um séc e ainda ñ respondi as suas perguntas...Bem,então lhe peço desculpas e lhe respondo agora.

**_1._**Sobre a briga da Kagome e do Inu..ainda ñ posso falar nada...mais nesse cap.já começamos a ver alguma coisa.

**_2._**Bem,eles irão ficar junto..afinal a fic é Kag/Inu...só ñ vou dizer se é logo

**_3._**Fluffy?Se vc estiver falando do Sesshoumaru-sama...é muito triste(estou chorando até agora),mas acho q ñ.bbuuuáááá

**_4._**Algm dando em cima da Kagome?Bem,teremos uma cena muito..hum...vc vai ter q ler...:)

**_5._**Cara,o Inu é perfeito...tem sempre uma vaka p/cair em cima...Só q dessa vez ñ será Kikynojo..q se casou e virou uma velha chata.

Estarei esperando as próximas perguntas.

**_Lily-_**Oi!Vou tentar ñ demorar no próximo...dessa vez eu juro...Obrigado pelo comentário!

**_Nika Dogwood_****_-_**Oi!Que bom q vc achou a fic interessante...apesar dela aparecer quase só uma vez por ano...-.-...Obrigado,pelo comentário!

**_Nat D_****_-_**Oi!Quanto tempo!Os seus comentários ainda me deixam super feliz!OOOHHHHH!!!...vc nem imagina como vai ser...espero q tenha gostado desse cap...Respondendo ao 2º comentário...cara,ri muito quando li,pois vc estava me desejando feliz 20006!!!Nem sei se rio ou se choro...Oq vc acha?Bem,meio atrasado,mais vai FELIZ 2007!!!!E foi graças a vc que eu reconheci o erro q cometi no nome de um dos personagens...coloquei Justin e ñ Inuyasha...Obrigado pelo toque!!!

**_Beka Black-_**Oi!Vc deu pulinho de felicidade?Bem,isso já fez 2 anos...acho q estou muito errada c/vc e com o resto pessoal...me desculpe...Vou tentar ñ demorar...Obrigado pelo comentário!

**_Agomeinuy-_**Oi!Que bom q vc amou...a partir de agora vou tentar ñ demorar...Obrigado pelo comentário!!!

**_M_****_k-chan160_****_-_**Oi!Bem,o cap 4 já foi...e agora já estamos no sexto..meio devagar,mas chegando...espero q vc tenha gostado desses.Obriado pelo comentário!Respondendo ao 2º certeza...ele é a tentação em pessoa..O nome do livro é o mesmo da fic...o nome da autora é Susan Mallery...só q esse é akele tipo de livro q vende-se em jornaleiro...ñ sei se vc vai conseguir achar...

**_JuHh-Chan Satuki_****_p-_**OOOIIII!!!Q bom q vc gostou J!eehhhh demorei bastante,mas cheguei,né?ooohhh,eles irão se acertar...em algum momento ¬¬

**_Neiva-_**Não irei desistir da fic...ñ se preocupe..pode demorar 5 anos,mas um dia irei terminar essa lokura...ñ se preocupe...Brigado pelo comentário!!!Respondendo ao 2º comentário.Achou que eu demorei muito?Vc foi a única q ñ me recriminou pelo final do cap...brigado!

**_Hikari Nakao_****_-_**Oi!Não querendo falar muito sobre a fic,mas já falando...eu acho q a culpa foi toda da Kagome...Inu-chan foi inocente(ta...ñ muito inocente)...Bem,é a minha opinião...quando vc terminar de ler...veremos qual é a sua opinião.Obrigado pelo comentário!!!

**_Natsumi Takashi_****_-_**Oi!Bem,parei o cap bem nessa parte..pq eu só má...muito má...Bem,sei q demorei...mas se pensar bem,ñ demorei tanto assim.Espero q vc goste desse cap...saiu até meio grande.E terminou de uma maneira q ñ vai deixar ngm curioso...eu acho

**_Gheisinha Kinomoto_****_-_**Oi!Bem,o Miroku já apareceu...só ñ posso garantir q ele será akele tarado problemático do anime...:)..e com muita tristeza q digo q Sesshy tem 80 de chance de ñ aparecer...a fic é centrada na Kagome e no Inu...ele irão aparecer praticamente a fic inteira...Bem,metade do passado dele foi mostrado nessa fic...espero q já tenha alguma idéias sobre o final..bem,tirei a Kikyou de campo,pois ñ gosto muito das fics q ela aprece dando em cima do Inu...

**_Krol-_**Oi!Mandei um e-mail p/vc e tbm estou deixando um agradecimento.Eu sei...a melhor parte ainda vai começar...xD...Oq achou desse cap?

**_Saori Higurashi_****_-_**OOOIIII!!!Respondendo pergunta uma por uma.

1.Bem,nakela época as garotas certinhas(no caso da Kagome)ñ gostavam de ouvir sobre as lokuras q faziam c/os seus namorados(foi oq eu entendi nessa parte)...O namoro da Kagome c/o Inu era proibido e a Kagome sempre tentou ser uma garota direita...pelo menos foi isso q deu p/entender. certeza...afinal,ele irão terminar juntos.

3.Rolou.Oq vc achou?

4.Ela vai conseguir provar q ñ é má pessoa..Cara,vc foi a única q comentou q ela se importa mai com os comentários dos outro do q com a sua felicidade.Muito bom!Isso veremos com a história.

5.Espero q só tenha 38...pq vou dividir cada cap.em 2...

Espero ter matado um pouco de sua curiosidade!XD

**_Helidiana-_**Oi!Obrigaod pelo comentário!Vou continuar sim...principalmente com o apoio de vcs.

**_Vick-_**Oi!Bem,eles irão se acertar...ñ posso dizer q é logo-logo...Pois,estamos vendo como as coisas estão,né?Bem,oq vc achou do tempo q demorei?Obrigado pelo comentário!!

**_Aline-_**Oi!Vc tbm esta interessada em tentação...hauahuahuahaua...todo mundo está...Olha,o nome do livro é o mesmo da fic e o nome da autora é Susan Mallery...espero q vc ache,mas acho meio impossível,já q esse livro é dakele tipo q vende no jornaleiro...Obrigado pelo comentário!

**_Isabella-_**Oi!Eu sei...eu sei...2007...e eu ainda ñ postei...sinto muito!Bem,mas espero q nesse cap,vc tenha aprendido tudo sobre tentação...Aprendeu?

Kisses,

A todos q me deixaram um comentário e todos que estão lendo a fic!


	7. Chapter 7

N/A:Pela 1ª vez desde que comecei a fic,consegui colocar o cap,com menos de 1 mês de demora. Estou progredindo!Bem,espero que gostem deste cap...para os que curtem as cenas mais quente,só tenho uma coisa a dizer...a hora H ainda vai demorar...mas,ainda teremos muitos beijos calientes...bem,não tenho uma previsão para o próximo,pois estou em época de prova e fazendo um outro projeto com minha prima..mais juro q não vai demorar 1 mês...qualquer pergunta deixe um comentário ou mande um e-mail...acho que é só...

Bjs!(E não esqueçam de ler os agradecimentos)

Cap 7-

A tarde já ia avançada quando Inuyasha saiu da cocheira,depois de mais uma sessão de perguntas inúteis. Por um instante ficou parado na calçada de madeira sentindo o calor agradável do sol de primavera.

Duas mulheres,carregando cestas de vime,vinham se aproximando pela calçada. Inuyasha afastou-se para lhes dar passagem,tocando a aba do chapéu em saudação. A mais jovem sorriu,correspondendo ao cumprimento,enquanto a mais velha apressava o passo,sem olhar para ele.

Tinha sido assim o dia inteiro. Como Kagome havia dito,muitos dos antigos moradores lembravam-se dele e não estavam satisfeitos em tê-lo como xerife. Já os mais novos não se importavam,desde que a lei e a ordem fossem mantidas. Mas ninguém em qualquer dos grupos tinha alguma informação sobre a morte da garota do _saloon_. Respondiam com paciência às suas perguntas,mas em seus olhos havia aquela expressão de "O que eu tenho a ver com isso?".

Uma ou duas pessoas tinham tentado ser de algum auxílio,mas a grande maioria demonstrava que o assunto não lhes interessava. Inuyasha detestava ver que a vida de algumas pessoas valia mais do que a de outras. Enquanto fosse encarregado da justiça naquele lugar não permitiria que tal coisa acontecesse. Infelizmente,era tarde demais para a pobre Kagura.

Abotoando o casaco para abrigar-se do vento frio que começava a soprar,fez um inventário mental do trabalho do dia. Tinha enviado Kouga para fala com as outras garotas de _saloon _e Miroku para descobrir o que fosse possível através dos fazendeiros da região. Quanto a ele próprio,encarregara-se dos comerciantes da cidade. Com exceção de uma.

Com as mãos no bolso,começou a andar. Em passadas largas atravessou a rua. Gostaria de saber se deixara Kagome para o fim por estar inconscientemente retardando um encontro difícil ou se,ao contrário,para ter mais tempo para ficar ao lado dela,já que a essa altura,o movimento na loja deveria ter diminuído. De qualquer forma,o melhor para ambos era que seus caminhos não mais se cruzassem.

Era tarde demais para mudar o que acontecera na véspera. Tarde demais para apagar os beijos cuja lembrança o mantivera acordado parte da noite. Se ao menos ela houvesse se casado...um marido a manteria a distância.

Com as esporas de sua botas tinindo de encontro às tabuas da calçada,ele chegou a Osaka´s General Store. Gostaria de não precisar entrar. De não precisar ir interrogá-la como aos outros moradores da cidade. De uma forma ou de outra,aquela mulher sempre acabava por abrigá-lo a fazer papel de tolo. E no passado quase o destruíra.

Contudo,naquele momento,não tinha escolha. Uma garota fora brutalmente assassinada,e não havia ninguém além dele para levar o criminoso à justiça. O dever era mais importante que seus sentimentos em relação a Kagome.

Num gesto decidido,abriu a porta e entrou,ouvindo o soar do pequeno sino que alertava para a entrada de fregueses. Apesar das grandes janelas da frente e das outras dos lados,o interior da loja achava-se mais escuro que a rua.

Os olhos de Inuyasha levaram algum tempo para se ajustarem e enxergar.

Os odores,porém,foram imediatamente reconhecidos. Couro e perfumes, madeira ,tabaco,café e exóticas especiarias estocados em barris ao longo das paredes laterais. Inalando profundamente ,ele recordou-se de quando era garotinho e aquilo lhe parecia a caverna de Ali-Babá.

Quando a vista se acostumou,pôde verificar as mudanças introduzidas por Kagome. Em vez de amontoadas ao acaso,como nos tempos do velho Higurashi, as mercadorias achavam-se agora dispostas de maneira organizada. Prateleiras dividiam o espaço em corredores,onde os produtos estavam expostos de acordo com a categoria. Uma dúzia ou mais de fregueses percorriam os corredores,escolhendo artigos domésticos,ferramentas e até livros e jornais. Ao fundo,nos balcões,funcionários serviam àqueles que queriam comprar tecidos e alimentos.

-Boa tarde,Inuyasha. Por acaso veio me ver?

Voltando-se na direção da voz,ele ficou surpreso por avistar a viúva Kaede sentada a uma escrivaninha junto à janela.

-Não exatamente. Mas já que está aqui posso aproveitar para fazer algumas perguntas. Assim que a senhora terminar suas compras.

A sra.Kaede deu uma risadinha.

-Não estou fazendo compras. Estou trabalhando. -Indicou as cartas e selos arrumados sobre a mesa. - Sou a agente do correio. Desde que fiquei viúva.

Inuyasha voltou-se,impressionado.

-Como vai a gatinha? –Ela perguntou.

Gatinha? Por um breve momento,Inuyasha não soube o que dizer. Como explicar que dera o filhote para Kagome? A cidade inteira ficaria sabendo.

-Está ótima – conseguiu dizer.

-Engraçado –a viúva comentou. - Kagome chegou aqui esta manhã com um bichinho idêntico ao que eu lhe dei. Não sabia que vocês eram tão amigos.

Os cabelos de Inuyasha se arrepiaram na nuca,como sempre acontecia quando pressentia perigo. A velha senhora podia complicar a vida de Kagome. Não podia assumir a verdade e resolveu blefar.

-Não sei do que está falando.

Os olhos da viúva se estreitaram estudando-o com atenção. Quando Inuyasha ficou certo de que seria acusado de mentir, a sra.Kaede recostou-se na cadeira, e pôs-se a mexer numa pilha de cartas.

-Entendo. Bem,você queria me fazer algumas perguntas,não queria?

-Sim. É a respeito de um crime que ocorreu no mês passado. Uma garota do _saloon_ foi encontrada morta nos limites da cidade,espancada de forma brutal. Tem alguma informação que possa me ajudar a esclarecer o caso?

A viúva encarou-o com severidade.

-Como tenho certeza de que sua intenção não foi a de me ofender,vou fingir que não escutei.

Por mais que Inuyasha tentasse explicar que não a considerava no caso e que qualquer informação,por mais irrelevante que parecesse,poderia ser útil,a velha dama mostrou-se irredutível em seu silêncio.

Finalmente,Inuyasha desistiu. Essa atitude era a mesma da maioria das mulheres respeitáveis a quem interrogara. Pareciam considerar abaixo de sua dignidade sequer falar sobre uma criatura como Kagura. E ele não sabia como enfrentar esse tipo de reação.

Deixando a sra.Kaede,pôs-se a andar por um dos corredores de prateleiras. Um garoto de cerca de dezenove anos,com um avental onde estava bordado o nome Shippou aproximou-se,perguntando se podia ajudá-lo.

Inuyasha pediu algumas balas e aproveitou para fazer perguntas ao rapazinho.

Vermelho de vergonha,Shippou confessou que jamais se aproximara do _saloon_. Os pais o matariam caso fizesse. Portanto,nada podia informar sobre o crime,a não ser o que Inuyasha já sabia. O embaraço do rapaz era tão grande que deixava patente que ainda não tivera encontro sexual com uma mulher. De repetente ,Inuyasha até se sentiu velho, em seus vinte e oito anos.

Pegando o pacote de balas que o garoto lhe estendia,Inuyasha pagou,e em seguida perguntou:

-Onde está a srta.Higurashi?

-No escritório dela,atrás da loja.

Inuyasha começou a andar na direção indicada.

-Espere! –protestou Shippou.- O senhor não pode entrar lá! É privativo.

Com um olhar intimidante, Inuyasha esclareceu:

-São assuntos oficiais.

Deixando o rapaz paralisado no lugar, ergueu a cortina que separava os fundos da loja e entrou.

No pequeno escritório, kagome ocupava-se em calcular a quantidade de rolos de algodão estampado que precisava ter em estoque para a ocasião da festa da colheita,no outono. A safra sendo boa,haveria dinheiro extra nos bolsos,e as esposas dos fazendeiros iam precisar de tecido para fazer vestidos novos para o baile. Ao mover a pena pela ordenada coluna de números,a gatinha malhada pulou para seu colo,batendo-lhe na mão e ocasionando um rabisco no caderno.

-Sabe,você não esta ajudando nada – falou em tom severo,mas em vão. O animal esfregou-se em seu peito,ronronando de contentamento. Vencida, Kagome pôs-se a acariciar-lhe o pêlo.

-Vejo que esta trabalhando duro.

A voz masculina sobressaltou-a. No mesmo ato ela se empertigou toda,provocando um miado de protesto da pequena gata. Ao erguer o olhar,encontrou Inuyasha,lindo de tirar o fôlego. Apoiava-se no batente de forma casual. Sua elevada estatura e poderosa virilidade tornavam ainda menor o espaço já de si acanhado. Kagome tentou levantar a cadeira para aumentar a distância entre ambos,mas o armário de arquivo às suas costas não permitiu a manobra salvadora.

O odor másculo que era só dele chegou-lhe às narinas. Era uma fragrância que ficara impregnada em suas roupas por um breve espaço de tempo,na noite anterior, relembrando-a dos beijos trocados.

Colocando a gatinha sobre a mesa ,ela levantou-se,alisando a saia para disfarçar a perturbação.

-Boa tarde,Inuyasha. – Esperava que sua voz soasse mais calma do que o bater descompassado de seu coração. –Que surpresa!  
-Vim fazer uma compra. – Ele exibiu o saco de papel com as balas e em seguida indicou a pequena gata. - E verificar como ela está passando. Parece muito feliz. Você já lhe deu um nome?

-Kirara

Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha,entre intrigado e divertido. Em reação,Kagome assumiu uma expressão altiva.

-Ela é minha,não é? Posso chamá-la como quiser. E nunca apreciei nomes idiotas como Bola de Neve,Pompom e outros do gênero. Queria que tivesse um nome de verdade.

Ele deu um passo adiante. No diminuto escritório essa ação deixou-os perturbadoramente próximos.

-Ela não passa de um animal – apontou Inuyasha,reprimindo um sorriso.

-Eu sei,mas... – As palavras morreram na garganta de Kagome quando o viu estender a mão em sua direção. Todo seu corpo se arrepiou em expectativa, e uma onda de calor percorreu-a da cabeças aos pés,deixando-a afogueada . Ele ia acariciá-la bem ali,em seu escritório onde qualquer um poderia entrar e...

O braço estendido de Inuyasha passou por ela,em vez de tocá-la,ele pegou a gatinha.

-Como vai,Kirara?- falou em um tom suave,acariciando-a. Kirara o fitou e começou a ronronar alto demais para um animal tão pequenino.

As pernas de Kagome cederam e ela desabou sobre a cadeira. Sabia exatamente o que Kirara estava sentindo. Se Inuyasha estivesse acariciando a ela com certeza iria ronronar também. Deus do céu,como iria fazer para sobreviver àquele ano. Tratava-se apenas do segundo dia e todo seu mundo já virara de pernas para o ar. Tinha o pressentimento de que ia ser o ano mais longo de sua vida.

-Vim também para lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre o crime cometido aqui no mês passado. Uma garota do _saloon _espancada até morrer. O que você sabe a respeito?

-Por que deveria saber alguma coisa?

Inuyasha devolveu-lhe a gatinha

-Porque alguém que viveu a vida toda nesta cidade morreu de forma brutal. Não por doença ou acidente,mas por assassinato. Isso diz respeito a toda comunidade.

Kagome torceu as mãos no colo,nervosa. A zanga e o desprezo de Inuyasha eram quase palpáveis.

-Ouvi falar do caso,é claro. Mas desconheço os detalhes,e não sei informar nada sobre a moça.

Exasperado,Inuyasha correu os dedos pelos cabelos escuros.

-O que há de errado com as pessoas desta cidade?Por que ninguém se importa com ela? Por que não se interessam em saber o que aconteceu?Em fazer justiça?

-Eu não a conhecia. Lamento muito que tenha tido um destino tão terrível,mas não há meios de uma pessoa como eu conhecer uma garota do _saloon_.

-E isso,em sua opinião,encerra o assunto?

-Claro que não. –Ela o encarou. -É medonho pensar que um ser humano possa ter morrido dessa maneira. Sinto muito,Inuyasha mas o que posso fazer?

-Não tem medo por si mesma? Por sua própria segurança? Afinal,vive sozinha naquela casa afastada.

As sobrancelhas de Kagome se franziram.

-Não vejo motivo para ter medo. Quem quer que tenha matado aquela pobre mulher não pode estar interessado em alguém como eu.

Inclinando-se,Inuyasha colocou as duas mãos sobre as dela. Somente alguns poucos centímetros os separavam. Ela podia sentir-lhe a quente respiração.

-Como sabe?

Kagome queria fugir,mas pro nada no mundo permitiria que Inuyasha visse o quanto a perturbava.

-O xerife Roberts concluiu que o assassino só podia ter sido um desses vagabundos de estrada. Passam muitos por aqui. Disse que o motivo deve ter sido uma briga sobre o preço de certos...serviços.

-E sendo assim o caso foi encerrado e ninguém mais se importou com o fato.

-Inuyasha,você não te o direito de ficar aí me dizendo essas coisas e fazendo perguntas.

-Kagura não concordaria com essa afirmação.

-Quem?

-A garota morta. Ela tinha nome,como todo mundo. –Os olhos escuros,zangados,não se desviavam dela. - Também tinha a sua idade, Kagome. Não era tão bonita quanto você,nem tão bem-educada. Mas porque trabalhava nem _saloon_ e recebia pagamento pelas coisas que você estava disposta a me dar de graça,é justo que tenha terminado assim como terminou?

Indignada,Kagome tentou livrar-se do aperto das mãos dele.

-Isso não é verdade!Nunca estive disposta a lhe dar nada! –Mas,enquanto protestava,Kagome recordava as tarde e principalmente aquela noite às margens do riacho. Tinha desejado entregar-se a Inuyasha,sim. Só que nada acontecera.

Inuyasha endireitou-se,soltando-a. Só então ela se deu conta de que a porta tinha ficado aberta e que qualquer pessoa que passasse poderia ouvi-los. Rezando para que isso não tivesse acontecido, apressou-se a fechá-la.

-Fale baixo,por favor. – pediu.

-Ah,sim. A preciosa reputação – zombou ele,sentando-se e esticando as longas pernas,de modo a prendê-la junto à porta.

Em cima da mesa,Kirara dormia. A visão lembrou Kagome de que Inuyasha a havia presenteado com o animalzinho para desculpar-se pelas palavras rudes da véspera. E lá estavam,discutindo de novo. Respirando fundo,encarou-o.

-Você não esperava realmente que eu a conhecesse,Inuyasha –consegui dizer .- Sinto muito por ela ter sido assassinada. Como também sinto por não pode lhe informar nada de útil sobre o caso. Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de me culpar nem pela vida que ela levava nem por sua morte.

Por um momento Inuyasha ficou calado,pensativo.

-Não a estou culpando. Sabe pelo menos me dizer se alguém duvidou dos resultados da investigação?

-Não que eu me lembre. Todos aceitaram a palavra do xerife Roberts. Afinal, por que ele iria mentir?

Inclinando-se, Inuyasha apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e ficou fitando o chão.

-Não disse que mentiu. Só queria saber por que não investigou mais a fundo.

-Você acha que o assassino é outro?

-Não sei. Só sei que a teoria do vagabundo de estrada é simplista demais.

Inuyasha parecia tão desolado que Kagome precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não tocá-lo. Gostaria de poder abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Só que não tinha certeza disso. Nem se Inuyasha desejava ser confortado por ela.

-O nome dela era Kagura – ele falou

-Sim, você já me disse.

-Kagura Okana.

A compreensão atingiu-a como um raio e Kagome precisou segurar-se na maçaneta da porta, como apoio para os joelhos enfraquecidos. Tentou manter as feições inexpressivas, mas era impossível. Nesse momento, os olhos negros de Inuyasha a encararam com atenção.

-Então você se lembrou.

-Sim – ela sussurrou .-Era aquela...- O gosto amargo na boca a impediu de continuar.

-Aquela mesma mulher que fui acusado de ter espancado,sete anos atrás. Interessante, não acha?

-Ela livrou-o da acusação.

-Ouvi dizer.

-Mas pelo jeito não sabe como.

-O que quer dizer?

Kagome mordeu o lábio, arrependida do que deixara escapar. Não queria falar a respeito. Tinha medo que Inuyasha descobrisse o quanto fora magoada na época. Ninguém jamais ficara sabendo do seu sofrimento e humilhação. Fora a única coisa que lhe dera forças para continuar com a própria vida naqueles dias terríveis. Quando a sórdida história chegar a seu conhecimento, percebera que havia tomado a decisão correta ao recusar-se a partir com Inuyasha. O que havia acontecido se o houvesse acompanhado e depois descobrisse?Estaria destruída.

-Kagome,quero saber do que esta falando. – Levantando-se, Inuyasha aproximou-se,segurando-a pelos braços com delicadeza.

-Eu...-Ela tentou encará-lo,mas logo desviou o olhar- Quando Kagura inocentou você,o xerife quis saber como podia ter certeza, se o local estava escuro. Ela disse que...-a voz de Kagome falhou e foi preciso ela respirar fundo para continuar-...que teria reconhecido você em qualquer circunstância. Tinha estado com você muitas vezes,a maioria no escuro. Na cama. – Piscando,Kagome tentou conter as lágrimas. –Foi assim que fiquei sabendo que você passava as tardes comigo,tentando-me além da razão com beijos e carícias e as noites com ela,na cama.

Continua...

Agradecimentos:

**mk-chan160**- Oi!Tbm gostei do beijo : )...nem demorei tanto,né?Não precisou nem ficar com raiva,né?Conseguiu o livro?

**Gheisinha Kinomoto****- **Oi!Vc acha?Então,vamos ver até o final ,para ver se vai ser um sucesso...: )...eeehhh...o pessoal da cidade não gosta muito do Inu..e olha que dessa vez,ele não fez nada para isso...com certeza!Dessa vez,voltei p/ficar.

**Neiva- **Oi!Menina,vc nem imagina...Já pensou se o Bankotsu estivesse junto?E espero que vc ñ desista nunca...eu pelo menos ñ vou...: )

**Jaqueline Sant'ana****- **Oi!Q bom que vc gosta da fic...espero que vc continue gostando,enquanto ela existir. Até o próximo cap!

**Isabella- **Oi!é verdade...quem é vivo,sempre aparece. Olha,a hora H,ainda vai demorar,pois,vc já deve ter reparado...a Kagome esta fazendo jogo duro com o Inu e o Inu esta tentando resistir a Kagome(dois kbeças duras)...mas ñ se preocupe,o Hentai vai chegar...só entre nós...se for bem escrito,são as partes q mais gosto...: )...agora é p/ficar,sim.

**Thata-** Oi!Demorei?Q bom q vc ñ desistiu e continua lendo...tentarei ñ demorar.

**Krol-** Oi!De nada...qualquer coisa eu mando por e-mail novamente...

Bjs,

p/todos vcs!


End file.
